


A Piece of Me

by AllTheSnakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSnakes/pseuds/AllTheSnakes
Summary: Crowley thinks he can get whatever he wants, the way he wants. But then Robert Singer happens. Crobby. Set after 'Weekend at Bobby's'.





	1. Turning on

**Author's Note:**

> On cheap pick up line per chapter.

*For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on.

 

After getting his soul back, Bobby didn’t expect Crowley to visit any soon.

Maybe the hunter was not in mortal danger, but he didn’t expect less than a sudden and painful strike as soon as the creature had plotted a carefully crafted revenge.

He had outwitted not a common demon, after all, but the cunning King of Hell.

He got himself wondering (more than he considered healthy) how much time Crowley needed to recover from the hit and come over with a fury – probably with fetid Hellhounds and a court of black-eyed minions to make sure the hunter had no way out.

(Thinking better, vanity may prevent a big show of power and, whatever was planned, would be discreet but equally scarring.)

There was not really anything Bobby could do but reinforce the traps around the house, keep his rock salt guns close and wait, and that was what he did.

xxx

So, it was with surprise that he saw the demon materialize in his living room just two days after their renegotiation.

‘Crowley’, he greeted sarcastically, his hand already moving for the gun under the desk, ‘Didn’t expect to see Your Highness so soon’.

‘Hello, Robert. It’s always nice to know I’m missed’, the demon greeted back, approaching in confident steps, ‘I advise you to not go for any violent method in hopes of getting rid of me’.

‘And why should I accept advise from you?’

‘Because this is a business meeting’, the demon stopped at the other side of the desk, hands on his pockets, ‘I waited for the Winchesters to be clowns somewhere else to come and give you essential information regarding our new contract’.

‘What are you talking about?’, Bobby squinted, ‘Our contract was cancelled’.

‘Have I ever mentioned how engaging you are when you’re at your most suspicious?’, Crowley gave Bobby one of his ‘I’m taking your clothes off in my mind right now and I want you to know it’ stares, ‘I think you understand it would be entirely incoherent of me to give your soul back willingly, given such assets’.

The hunter gave up picking the gun and reclined in his chair.

Against his better judgement, he fussed with his cap, showing he had felt the hit.

He wondered how that demon always managed to make him bothered with cheap innuendo. 

‘What do you mean, Crowley?’

The King of Hell looked at his hands as if making sure his nails were polished enough, ‘You know, Singer, you should read the contracts you sign’.

‘I hope you’re not spending my time bragging about me asking to keep the legs’.

‘It would be beneath me’, the demon still didn’t look at him, ‘I know how they mattered to you’.

Bobby tensed, ‘You found a way to take them back?’

‘That would be completely out of character for me’, Crowley frowned, now facing the human, ‘I have the utmost respect for formal agreements and compromises’.

Bobby breathed in relief, believing the other’s earnest tone, ‘Then what?’

Crowley moved his right arm a bit and twisted his hand, quite similarly to what he had done two days ago.

Bobby jumped from his chair, ‘What was that?!’

‘I just made you… feel the clause I had to keep on you when you joined forces with your kids to rudely require your soul back’.

‘What is it that you keep writing things on my junk?’

‘I found it the proper place to be, given the contents’, Crowley tilted his head, ‘Have you realized that I just proved you’re still contracted to me?’

‘Yes, I got it’, Bobby grunted.

‘And you’re not making a scene?’, the demon frowned, genuinely surprised, ‘You’re more worried about me manipulating your genitals?’

The hunter rolled his eyes at the wording.

The demon lifted his brows, waiting for an explanation.

‘I knew I was poking a beast who was a kind of genius when I decided to blackmail you’, the hunter shrugged, ‘There was the possibility of you finding a way around it, and it seems you did’.

Crowley blinked a few times, disconcerted.

He had just been praised.

‘So’, Bobby turned away and walked to his kitchen, almost pitying the creature who got into a loss when faced with something that even resembled a nicety, ‘What does the thing written on my junk say?’

Crowley stayed in silence for some time.

The hunter decided to let the moment stretch and proceed to open his fridge to grab a beer.

He felt unnerved, knowing he was being watched with powerful and analytical eyes. He could almost hear the gears going on in the demon’s mind, inspecting all angles of the situation and trying to find out a hidden agenda in every gesture and word.

It must be tiresome to be like that all the time. Bobby was himself a paranoid bastard, but he had a soul – what meant he could feel a large array of emotions that could somehow compensate any suffering from excessive worries. To a demon, staying ‘alive’ was just a matter of feeding your perversities while never leaving your guard down in fear that someone will be perverse to you, too. 

Bobby gave up picking anything, closed the fridge with more force than necessary and turned back suddenly, intending to startle the demon.

The clad-in-black man didn’t get startled like a human would, obviously – he just blinked some times and adjusted his tie, getting into fully businessman mode, ‘The previous contract had a section called Of the possible benefits for Bobby Singer. For you to keep your legs I turned that section into the whole new contract’, the demon sneered bitterly, ‘It was more practical than rewriting everything, once I was under some pressure, to put it mildly’.

Bobby stopped in front of Crowley and sighed, gathering patience for the unnecessary whining, ‘If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re admitting the trap worked enough to get you really bothered’. 

The King just grinned like the cat who ate the cream.

The hunter repeated his previous request with forced patience, ‘What does it say?’

‘It is a very short clause, even if I had a considerable space to write on’, the demon jiggled his brows, ‘Congratulations, by the way’.

Bobby just rolled his eyes.

The demon cleared his throat, ‘It states: Every time the demon Crowley decides to do something good to Robert Singer, the mentioned human is obliged to accept it. A refusal means all previous spontaneous gifts and favors from the aforementioned demon to the aforementioned human are automatically cancelled’.

Crowley finished speaking and waited.

They just faced each other for some time – the demon, serious and expectant; the hunter, frowning in deep thought.

‘Let me see if I’m getting it right’, Bobby raised a hand, ‘You’re telling me that when I demanded you to leave the part of the deal that was about my legs you pulled some small print stuff out of your ass and now I’m forced to accept things from you or you can get my legs back?’, the hand lowered and the hunter made a very confused face, ‘Hard to see the catch here, but I’m sure there is one’. 

Crowley huffed, ‘You offend me, Robert. There is no ‘small print stuff from my ass’ going on. I kept the text exactly as it was in the original contract. Not my fault you were in such a hurry to separate me from your soul that you didn’t bother to ask about it’.

Bobby took off his cap to pass his fingers through his hair, ‘What do you mean separate? I had my soul with me all the time’.

‘Yes, but while it was mine I could feel it’, Crowley’s eyes followed the hunter’s hand in his hair as if it was something deeply interesting. Realizing he was staring, the demon squared his shoulders and turned to walk to the living room again, cautiously eyeing the ceiling and avoiding rugs that could be hiding traps, ‘Every time I did something related to the contract I was able to feel your soul again’.

‘You got a raise from giving my legs back’, this time it was Bobby who followed the other, ‘That’s why you did it?’

The demon turned to the hunter with an intrigued face, ‘Interesting choice of word’, he smirked, ‘I gave your legs back as a nice gesture in the heat of the moment. It was allowed by the clause’, Crowley shrugged, ‘And, once you asked, yes, it gave me the thrills’.

‘A demon having thrills from doing a good deed’, Bobby squinted, ‘Uhum’. 

‘What can I say?’, Crowley opened his arms in a helpless gesture, ‘You do things to me’.

A new thought occurred to Bobby, ‘There’s a part about me doing things for you, too?’

‘Not a word’, the demon made a definitive gesture, ‘Not in the previous version, not in this one. I just recited the whole thing to you’.

‘Are you planning on blurring moral lines and do evil through helping me someway? Because if you try to hurt someone and use me as an excuse, I swear I’ll-’

‘Nothing like that’, Crowley was very serious, ‘Making you feel guilty or responsible for a bad deed would be incoherent to the clause’.

Now the hunter crossed his arms over his chest, ‘What do you gain from it?’

‘From forcing you to accept favors from me?’, Crowley grinned, suddenly excited, ‘I don’t know where to begin, Robert!’

‘I have time’, Bobby supported his back on his desk, ‘Humor me’. 

Crowley made an obvious effort to control his giddiness and started explaining, ‘You are human, Robert, but not an ordinary one: you’re a a-lot-above-the-average human, in all aspects humanity has any value to me’, the demon was again looking at Bobby from head to toe as if measuring every part of his body.

‘I’m blushing’, the hunter snarled.

Crowley tilted his head and resumed, ignoring the sarcasm, ‘Your soul has the strength of a brilliant mind added to a spirit that recovered from losses that would have broken a common human’, he approached until they were one step apart and positioned the palm of his hand right over the middle of Bobby’s chest, not touching it by inches, ‘Right now I’m not doing anything to you, and I can feel it pulsating with power’.

Bobby realized Crowley had said the last sentence while looking at his chest, as if he yearned to land his hand there.

Would it be possible that the contact with his soul had impressed the King of Hell in such a strong way?

If that was so, when had it happened, if both times Bobby summoned Crowley to ask for his soul back he had been mocked?

Well, thinking better, in the first time the demon had brought a hellhound and refused a drink, but at Bobby’s swear that they were not done he answered saying something about not having it any other way. At the time, being furious, Bobby read it as evil self-assured teasing, but it could be a hint of interest.

In the second time, Crowley kind of stated he enjoyed talking to Bobby and just lost his patience when he thought the human had summoned him to ask again plainly, with no scheme or strategy. 

The demon had been genuinely surprised, then, to find out Bobby had a checkmate move prepared.

The King was defeated, and the hunter may have made more of an impression than he had realized.

An impression that made him come back for more.

The demon’s eyes lifted and focused on Bobby’s, interrupting his train of thought.

When they locked stares something obviously happened in the demon’s insides.

It was like Crowley had to consciously control a reaction.

Before Bobby could ask what was going on, the demon lowered his arm and gave a step behind, his self-satisfied smirk reappearing like a mask, ‘No matter how much you feel you ought to despise me, Robert, your deep ingrained humanity will bring on gratitude’, his eyes hardened, ‘You won’t be able to erase from your mind that I’m good to you’.

‘I’m not Pavlov’s dog to be trained to drool at the sight of you’.

‘Again with the double entendre, you tease’, Crowley advanced in a blink of an eye to stand inside the other man’s personal space, ‘If I play my cards right, you are going to think of me as dependable’, his eyes flickered to the lips in front of him, he licked his own and forced his eyes up, ‘You’re going to find out I’m a very pleasant partner’.

Bobby gulped down a strange nervousness that he supposed was related to the closeness and the obvious sexual undertones, ‘You think my kind soul is going to fall for your crap and prevent me from killing you?’

Crowley’s eyes were now on the moving throat in front of him, and he whispered, ‘That we will have to find out together, pet’.

The hunter gulped down again.

The demon’s eyes darkened at the sight.

Bobby lowered his head to hide his eyes with the cap for a moment, cleared his throat and prepared an answering glare, ‘Isn’t it too much work for little profit?’

Crowley stared at his lips again, ‘Demons are never at the end of gratitude or trust or… longing…’

‘My eyes are over here’.

The King of Hell was taken off guard, and he looked into Bobby’s eyes without the usual mask of arrogance.

If you didn’t know what he was, you would say he was a man who craved for something he didn’t really hope to get.

That was very out of character.

‘You are my opportunity…’, he spoke lowly, ‘…to have what no other demon ever had’.

Bobby was intrigued. 

If demons didn’t have souls, but the equivalent to a piece of charcoal, lacking empathy and any healthy joy, what could Crowley really feel if he eventually was the object of gratitude, trust or – God protect us! – longing?

The hunter suddenly realized there was some confusion in that mind: Crowley was a powerful demon; he didn’t have a real soul of his own, just a twisted thing, but he had been human and could feel other souls. He was more intelligent and aware than the common demon, what took him close enough to humanity to maybe miss some aspects of it.

And now he was seizing the opportunity to force those things he missed out of a human who had impressed him to some degree.

Well, that was messed up. 

‘Crowley’, Bobby spoke as if talking to a child, ‘You can’t create those things. Not with gifts, or favors, or nice gestures’.

At the lack of a reaction, Bobby paused enough to hear if huge paws were invading his house. Maybe he had steeped out a line and Hellhounds were coming for him.

Not picking up any alarming noise, he felt safe to add, ‘That’s not how it works’.

Crowley’s eyes flashed red, ‘It’s going to work between us’.

‘What?’, Bobby frowned.

‘What?’, Crowley frowned.

The demon had not said things would work ‘for him’, but ‘between them’. It implied he counted on Bobby to do his part – as if he really believed that particular human was different from others.

As if they somehow were a match.

‘Being King doesn’t entitle you to control other people’s emotions’, Bobby insisted, decided to stand his ground.

‘Believe whatever makes you feel better, darling’.

Bobby felt his blood boil at the patronizing tone.

‘That’s very medieval’, he snarled, ‘Aren’t you a man of the XVIIth century, Fergus?’

He drawled the name, just to add a bit more of sassiness. 

Crowley visibly felt the hit. 

His mask faltered for some moments, showing a myriad of surprisingly strong emotions.

Bobby couldn’t read any of them, but he enjoyed the fact he was able to shake the King of Hell when he wanted to.

One more time, the demon controlled himself and smirked, ‘You have no idea how sexy it is when you tease me like that’, he raised a hand slowly, cautiously, towards the hunter’s forearm, ‘One of the many perks of this deal is being subjected to your witty mind’, the hand advanced more, fingers stretched eagerly, ‘I like being subjected when I can control the circumstances, just FYI’.

Bobby kept watching the hand.

It stopped just before touching him.

The human’s breathing accelerated.

‘You have a quite interesting effect on me, Singer’, the demon spoke while observing the other man’s forearm, just out of his touch, ‘Your naughty behavior is incredibly charming’, he tilted his head as if to see better the lines of muscles and hair, ‘I promised myself I would go slow with you, but it is going to require a lot of restraint on my part’.

Bobby scoffed, ‘Don’t try to blame your sick ideas on me’.

Crowley’s eyes met his, ‘Let me remind you that you have nothing to lose’, the pupils flashed red again, ‘So, why don’t you stop being stupid and let me do my magic?’

Before Bobby could answer, Crowley’s hand advanced the inch that still lacked.


	2. Know you inside and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using the Japanese theme again because I think it’s one of the most interesting things about Bobby - it shows how well-versed in the most surprising subjects he is.
> 
> Heavy smut is coming.

*I may not be a genie, but I can make your dreams come true.

 

When Bobby could focus again, they were in a Japanese themed restaurant, occupying a table in a corner, encircled by a pretty arrangement in bamboo that separated them from the rest of the room.

‘Where the Hell we are?’, the human hissed at the demon in front of him, sure everything around was as fake as the creature’s usual attitude.

‘It’s not Hell, Robert. It’s Kyoto’, Crowley answered calmly, sipping at a glass of water, ‘I want you to show off your Japanese skills when the waiter comes’.

‘You don’t order me-’

The waiter arrived – a lovely young girl in typical Japanese clothes – and Bobby quickly schooled his features and greeted her, accepting a menu.

‘Always the gentleman’, Crowley commented when they were by themselves again, ‘You’re just the right kind of predictable’.

Bobby made a face and tried to hide under the cap, just to realize he was not wearing the cap or his previous clothes, but a quite nice pair of pants and a classy white shirt.

He liked the ensemble – it was comfortable and humble –, but he decided not to make things easy, ‘I don’t remember agreeing to be treated like a doll’.

‘You forget I’ve touched your soul’, Crowley was staring at him in a way that anyone who didn’t know them would define as smitten – elbows on the table, hands under chin, heart eyes and all, ‘I know you don’t accept to be pampered because you think you must be the one taking care all the time, but deep inside you enjoy it’.

Bobby squinted, suspicious, ‘You’re bluffing’.

‘The pedicure that changed your life, for example-’ 

‘That’s enough’, Bobby used the menu to hide his blushing cheeks at the realization that Crowley had seen a lot of his memories through his soul and knew which ones really mattered, ‘I’m convinced’.

They stayed in silence – Bobby studying the menu, Crowley studying him – until the waiter was back for their orders.

He lowered the menu to look at Crowley, ‘You speak the language?’ 

‘Yes’, the demon smiled sweetly, ‘But I’ll pretend I don’t, so you can choose for the two of us and I get to see you being all knowledgeable’. 

Bobby suppressed a roll of eyes and ordered for them, finding out that Crowley was a familiar customer, once the waiter was already aware that whatever he ate must not have salt, when Bobby mentioned it.

When she went away again, Bobby noticed Crowley was moving to accommodate better in the chair, one of his hands apparently adjusting the front of his pants.

‘What are you doing?’

The moving persisted, ‘You cared enough to tell her about salt in my food’.

‘What does it have to-Don’t tell me you have a boner’.

‘If you don’t want to hear it, don’t ask’.

‘You do have a boner’, Bobby huffed, ‘Balls’.

Crowley smiled lightly at the word, ‘Always happened to me a lot. The unusual part is it has been happening so often regarding a single creature’.

Bobby was incredulous, ‘And that would be me?’

‘Obsessively, since I’ve touched your soul’, Crowley fussed a bit more, then put his hands on the table, again, squaring his shoulders, ‘Don’t worry. I have enough control over the meatsuit to not make a scene’.

Bobby was still agape.

‘But tell me, love’, the demon resumed conversationally, ‘Why Japanese?’

 

xxx

 

To Bobby’s peace of mind but deep chagrin, Crowley was marvelous company.

The human decided engaging in the civilized conversation the demon offered was easier than keeping the full-time grumpy attitude.

And they had a good time: ate good food, exchanged socially acceptable stories, teased each other amicably, shared jokes.

Bobby couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed for having a good time. It was rare for him to just relax and enjoy the things he liked.

He liked Japanese food.

He liked clever conversation.

He liked company who didn’t just want him to get info for them. 

When was the last time he had any of that?

‘Did I make it right, Robert?’

The silky voice attracted his attention, he finished the post-meal tea and put the cup on the table, ‘Yeah’, he scoffed without real annoyance, ‘As you know very well’.

‘I like hearing the admittance’, Crowley pursed his lips in thought, ‘And I wanted to make sure you’re satisfied before we leave’.

Bobby immediately sat up straighter in the chair, tensing. 

‘Disappointed at the possibility of our date coming to an end?’, the demon smiled proudly, ‘That good, uhm?’

‘Don’t call it a date’, Bobby huffed, ‘And I’m more worried about what good deed you may have in store for me’.

‘You should not worry’, Crowley leaned towards Bobby, ‘The main course of the night is on the way’, his hand advanced on the table, ‘I’ll make it unforgettable’.

The hand touched his.

And now the hunter was naked.

Lying on his stomach.

Bobby tried to move, but an invisible force kept him in place.

There were some cushions under his middle, elevating his ass in the air in a very suggestive position; his face was in a comfortable opening, like in those beds used for massages.

If it was a mattress, it may be specially made for a certain kind of sex.

‘You bastard’, Bobby couldn’t see the demon, but he knew in his guts that he was there, ‘You took me to dinner to have your way with me’.

‘If by having my way you mean offering you what you need’, the voice was low and calm, ‘Yes’.

‘What makes you think I need to be laid by a demon?’, Bobby groaned, forcing his arms and legs against the invisible ties and very aware that it made his hips move, too, ‘I doubt you saw that in my soul’.

‘Calm down, pet’, he heard the voice close to his ear, ‘As hot as your moves are, don’t strain yourself’, a hand rested lightly in his hair, ‘I’ve brought you to a place of mine where no one is going to see or interrupt us’, fingers caressed his hair, ‘You’re safe here’.

Bobby scoffed.

A fingertip traced a slow line along his spine, and he shivered.

‘Quite responsive’, Crowley drawled, ‘You have to believe me, Robert’, the bed dipped at the new weight on it, ‘This is all about you and your pleasure. I won’t hurt you – well, I may shatter your misconceptions on sex – but there’s no physical injury involved’, a warm palm settled on the small of his back and Bobby shivered again, making the demon chuckle, ‘I know BDSM is not your thing, so it’s automatically off the table’, the palm pressed slightly, as if getting acquainted with the skin, ‘See how caring I am?’

‘Go to Hell, Crowley’.

‘Been there quite recently and… Nah’, the demon rested both palms on Bobby’s buttocks, ‘This is much better’.

The human wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the words.

He was going to be raped by a demon. 

Balls, he was already being raped by the King of Hell, once he didn’t have the right to say no to this.

Or did he?

‘You’re violating our contract’.

Bobby spoke and flinched at his choice of words.

‘How so, love?’

‘It’s written I must accept when you want to do something good to me’, the hunter summoned strength to speak firmly, ‘I’m not obliged to accept something I don’t like’.

‘That’s the whole point’, Crowley’s voice was lazy, ‘You are going to like it’.

The demon spoke and did something that Bobby didn’t understand but must include some magic, because he felt a nice tingling sensation through his whole body, ‘What is it?’

‘I’m cleaning you’, Crowley explained, ‘So you don’t need to worry or be self-aware about any hygienic matters’, the mattress dipped differently, and Bobby supposed the demon was moving, ‘I don’t care about such trivial things, but being nice to humans requires compromises, and I’m very through on my projects’. 

The tingling went on, diminishing very slowly, making the hunter aware of every inch of his own body.

The momentary silence – he guessed the demon was focused and, obviously, seized the opportunity to ravish him through magic – gave Bobby time to think.

Of course, he still could say no to Crowley and be the one to break the contract. If he knew the demon, he would keep his word and let Bobby go.

Free and without his legs.

And that was why he was not considering saying no. 

Bobby knew what he had gone through in that wheelchair, and for nothing in the world he was going back there if he could avoid it.

Well, he better rationalize the situation, then.

Guys sold their bodies to rich and powerful men since the dawn of time. Bobby would not be the first or the last to be fucked in exchange for something and, given the circumstances – how much his legs were worth it, how Crowley seemed decided to make it a pleasurable experience – he must be able to endure it. 

However, if Crowley thought he was gaining anything from abusing Bobby’s body, he better be ready for a surprise.

The hunter could understand that a demon didn’t know what getting intimate involved; maybe Crowley really thought that he was doing something for Bobby when he was, in fact, just doing something to him. It must make sense to that twisted creature that a human would be grateful for being forced to feel pleasure.

Yes, Bobby could understand, but it didn’t mean he would forgive this assault.

Suddenly, the tingling stopped and there was contact.  
Something warm and wet touched his cock, that had been pulled and exposed, pressed against the cushions between his parted legs.

It was a tongue.

A curious and carefree tongue which explored, pressing in the right places, lavishing with attention his dick and his balls as if wanting to taste and map everything.

That felt good, and Bobby breathed deeply to deal with the fact revulsion was not the main feeling coursing through him at that.

Lips planted soft kisses on his buttocks and on the very sensitive area between balls and anus, and the hunter moaned and started hardening, unable to keep disengaged.

The reactions extracted a sigh from the demon, ‘You are such a beautiful sight, Robert’, a lick on his balls, ‘Your soul is impressive, but this…’, a kiss on the head of his cock, ‘This feels exactly how I guessed it would feel’.

Bobby was surprised.

Was Crowley trying to convince him he had fantasized about this? That, between a hellish plot and another, he daydreamed about having Bobby in his mouth?

Whatever ideas were forming in his mind, the hunter couldn’t organize them properly, because the demon sucked his cock with gusto, taking him to the edge and suddenly letting go with an obscene pop.

His erection was painful, now, and Bobby closed his eyes fiercely, preparing himself. 

The demon was surely going to fuck him now, seizing the fact he was hard and willing.

Bobby had never been fucked, but he had watched some movies. He supposed it hurt, especially when the one in the receiving end was inexperienced or unprepared. 

He wondered if Crowley was going to use some magic to make it easier to him. 

He wondered if the demon would heal him afterwards, if he got hurt. 

He hoped he would be sent home without being sore, at least. 

Given the demon’s sick notion that he was doing something enjoyable for the human, Bobby could hope for some care. 

The hands were back to his butt cheeks, spreading them.

As he suspected, his hole was the next stop.

He shut his eyes and braced for the inevitable.

However, Crowley started using his tongue again.

Bobby couldn’t suppress a deep and long moan when he relaxed.

It was unexpectedly delicious: the tongue teased and then entered the ring of muscle, massaging it with no hurry. 

If that was preparation, well, it was going a lot better than expected.

Fingertips caressed his perineum and balls.

The hunter grabbed the sheets at his reach – red and silky and dear Lord I didn’t know someone could do that with a tongue – and tensed, trying not to lose all control at the sensations.

‘Let go’, Crowley stopped the ministrations just enough to talk to him in a soothing voice, ‘I’ve got you’.

The tongue went back to work, and Bobby gave up controlling his body.

The human let his hips move to increase the contact, and his shamelessness was rewarded by a hand pumping his cock while the tongue went deeper in him.

He had no idea how much time they spent in that sweet torture; what he knew was that his orgasm had never been built so slowly and steadily besides when he was the one touching himself.

It was incredible what that very talented and surprisingly invested demon could do.

There were no other sounds in the room but Bobby’s moans and the wet noises from behind him.

It was like being in a sex dream – the sensation of pure and guiltless pleasure engulfing him and erasing anything but the physical realm.

At some point it went beyond a previous threshold, and Bobby growled in warning, ‘I’m close’.

‘You want your release now, love?’, a light kiss was planted on his asshole, ‘I can keep going for as long as you wish’. 

Bobby growled again, moving his hips.

‘Tell me what you want’. 

The human felt breathless, ‘Wanna come’.

With that new purpose, the tongue intensified the movements and a hand pumped his cock in just the right rhythm.

When he felt the orgasm hitting, Bobby made a vocal effort to prevent Crowley again.

The answer he heard was a hungry Please, followed by lips sucking at the head of his cock until he exploded inside the demon’s mouth.

Bobby saw stars and trembled all over.

It was perfect.

Gentle and sinful.

He was still panting and delighting in the aftershocks when he felt a hand caressing his hair and the smooth voice appeared again close to his ear, ‘You’re welcome, love’.

A gentle kiss was planted on his temple and he blacked out.

 

xxx

 

Bobby woke up in his own sofa.

He was clean, not sore and wearing his clothes from the previous day.

It was as if nothing had really happened.

However, a look at his watch told him eight hours had passed.

A look at his desk told him he had gained a new pair of pants and a shirt.

His body felt good and relaxed as he rarely felt in his whole life.

The hunter covered his face with his hands, wondering what he had got into.


	3. Shuffling the deck

*I’m sorry, were you talking to me? No? Well then, please start.

Bobby didn’t know what to expect from Crowley, after their ‘date’.

He flinched every time he thought of the word, but he didn’t find other honest name for what had happened.

(And it was not like he was discussing it with anyone. 

So, no questions about it.)

Bobby wondered if the demon had just teased him, used his body for some kink and now they were done.

He wondered if the demon had recorded everything and would try to blackmail him.

(After taking a picture of their kiss, he wouldn’t be that surprised if the creature did it.)

He wondered if the demon would persist in his alleged plan of captivating him with niceties to generate positive reactions.

Well, he soon had his answer.

Crowley was very intent on captivating him with niceties.

xxx

In the very next day, the hunter was reading a book on his favorite armchair when the King of Hell appeared right in front of him, smirked his usual ‘Hello, Robert’ and knelt down between his legs.

‘What the-’

‘Shush’, Crowley ordered, lifting a hand to prepare a snap of fingers, ‘Keep on what you were doing’, he licked his lips, ‘You’re sexy when you focus on your reading’.

‘Were you spying on-’

At the sound of snapping, Bobby was pantless, the demon was going down on him, and he couldn’t complete the question.

He tried to move his arms, but found out they wouldn’t go beyond the strictly necessary to hold the book. 

He sincerely tried to get back to reading, once there was nothing else he could do, but pretending he was not receiving an amazing blowjob was not really a possibility.

It was so good, in fact, that he didn’t care he had resigned himself to do what the demon had told him to – staying put with a book in front of him –, or that they were in his living room – first place a surprising visitor would see –, or that he shouldn’t trust a demon enough to enjoy it. 

Bobby surrendered, staying boneless on the sofa until Crowley gulped down the last drop, winked at him with a self-satisfied smile and disappeared.

The hunter was left relaxed, clean and clothed, as it seemed to be the modus operandi in their situation.

He breathed deeply to calm down his body, push aside what happened and indeed resume reading.

xxx

In that same night, Bobby had just started his customary shower before bed (customary for the nights when he went to bed in a healthy time, what was rare but seemed like a good idea, then) when the demon appeared in his bathroom.

‘Really, Crowley?’, Bobby turned off the shower but didn’t even bother pulling back the curtain that had been put aside by the nosy demon, ‘I don’t remember the contract saying I have no right to privacy, anymore’.

‘It doesn’t’, the demon answered, distracted, looking at the wet naked body in front of him. Then, he seemed to wake up from his reverie and grinned, ‘I bear gifts’.

Bobby eyed the pretty bottle with a fancy ribbon being proudly shown to him, ‘I’m not baby Jesus and you certainly aren’t one of the Three Wise Men’.

‘When I look at you I think more along the lines of some lascivious pagan god’, Crowley regarded the man in front of him open and shamelessly, ‘Of course, the similarities may be just in my mind’.

The hunter rolled his eyes, ‘Cut the crap’, he made a gesture for the bottle, ‘What is that?’

‘It’s a special shower oil which proper use I intend on demonstrating tonight’.

‘I can manage by myself’, Bobby grunted, ‘I’ve used shower oil before’.

The eyes shone, ‘Care to tell me the scent?’

Bobby realized he had walked right into that one, ‘No, Crowley. I won’t tell you the scent’.

‘Then I just hope you like this’, the King looked at the bottle, ‘I guessed it would mix nicely with your skin natural perfume’.

Bobby realized, one more time, that Crowley was saying he thought of the hunter and of ways of pleasing him between a hellish plot and another.

It was still kind of disconcerting.

The human decided to let it go for the time being, ‘How you think of doing it? Joining me? Won’t it get your precious clothes soaked?’ 

The demon’s eyes shined in enthusiasm, ‘Don’t worry, pet. I have everything planned’.

‘Sure you have’.

Crowley put the bottle carefully on the sink and snapped his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, his coat was besides the bottle and he was unbuttoning his cufflinks and folding his sleeves.

‘Hands on the wall, Robert. I’ll do some work on your back’.

Bobby obeyed, realizing it meant he trusted the demon to be behind him while he was naked and vulnerable.

(Oh, well. It had already happened in their first ‘date’, in fact. At least this time he could move, what was an improvement.)

Crowley opened the bottle and a divine scent filled the room.

‘It smells nice’.

‘Just wait for how it feels’.

‘Well, that is-Oh, God’.

The hands kneading his shoulders didn’t stop, but the voice was scolding, ‘Have some respect, Robert. Enough of Christian imagery’.

Bobby chuckled.

And then moaned at the right strength of hands on him.

‘That’s more like it, love’.

The hunter supported his head on his arms on the wall and spread his legs.

‘I’m flattered, but I have the intention of massaging your sore muscles’.

‘Don’t get the wrong idea’, Bobby sighed at a knot being worked on, ‘I’m too old to stand still for much time’.

The expert hands kept working.

Of course, silence would not last long.

‘I wonder why you would call intimate gestures a wrong idea’, Crowley’s hands reached the lower back, ‘You surely wouldn’t mind if we had a repeated performance of our Japanese tryst, would you?’

Luckily, Bobby was facing the wall and his blushing could not be seen when he groaned some unintelligible words. 

‘Now you’re teasing’, Crowley approached and pecked each of Bobby’s shoulder blades, ‘Have some patience. I never said this massage couldn’t have a happy end’.

xxx

When Bobby was between his covers, later, he didn’t know what had made him so ready for a peaceful night of sleep: it could be the amazing massage he hadn’t even realized he needed, or the memories of a hand job, soft kisses on his back and that sinfully pleasant hickey on his neck. 

That night he wondered what exactly he was getting from that contract, and the gears in his mind started providing some ideas.

xxx

It was like they had an unspoken agreement.

The King of Hell visited whenever he fancied and, even if sometimes he arrived at some inconvenient moments for Bobby (talking to a fellow hunter on the phone came to mind), he never showed himself when there was someone else around, or in any place where they could be seen together.

Sometimes Crowley would go directly to the point, pleasuring Bobby in a quick and efficient manner; sometimes he would take his time exploring the human’s body with fingers and lips and tongue, awakening sensitive parts of him.

The demon never hurt or did anything humiliating to the human, what was nice, but he never permitted Bobby to touch him, never took off more than his coat and never stayed afterwards.

And Bobby decided it couldn’t be.

xxx

So, Robert Singer started a routine.

As soon as the demon materialized, he would offer a drink and ask about Hell before Crowley could say or do anything.

Obviously pleased with the interest, the demon started telling him some entertaining tales and provided Scotch just to tease the hunter about his bad taste in liquor. 

And, contradicting what was expected of such a creature, Crowley started asking back about Bobby’s day, listening to the answer and providing useful input if the subject was some difficult research.

They were playing a very delicate game – testing the waters, not asking or telling too much. The idea was not to use their encounters to dig information, but have some quality time instead of just sex.

It was uncharted territory and, being them hunter and demon, both had to be careful and fully aware of the other for it to work. 

xxx

And it worked.

Beautifully.

The King of Hell’s visits started lasting hours.

The sex sessions were not isolated favors, anymore, but a natural continuation of their time together.

Bobby was relieved. 

It was not that he minded the quickies – far from it –, but there was a limit to how many times a middle-aged hunter could be suddenly thrown over his desk to have his brains sucked off by a demon who appeared from thin air before his reflexes stopped working altogether, and he needed his reflexes if he planned to keep alive.

xxx

At some point, Crowley stayed around to chat over shared liquor while the hunter did mundane tasks like cooking or fixing a car.

He gave free tips on the monster of the week even if he was not asked to.

As much as his royal duties permitted, he took Bobby to expensive restaurants where the King always had a table reserved, or to exotic places he knew were of the human’s interest.

They talked about small daily occurrences and commented on the news of the world.

It was comfortably domestic until one of them – or both – got aroused.

Then, it was always the same development: Crowley would take Bobby to orgasm – through a blowjob or a hand job – and disappear immediately afterwards. 

The hunter understood Crowley’s perception of doing nice things was related to sex. Even if the demon knew that Bobby had many interests and was amenable to take him to places and share those experiences, he still acted as if what he had to offer, with no space for doubt or suspicious, was sex.

So, it still ended up like that, and Bobby still felt like the demon suddenly flipped a switch in which the human stopped being an individual and turned into a piece of meat that just had to be stimulated in the right way to climax; and, even if it bothered him, he just could wonder if there was anything to be done about it, given the kind of twisted creature he was dealing with.

xxx

And then, into the third month of their liaison, happened the night that changed everything.

Crowley had arrived with a bottle of Craig at twilight.

Sometimes it seemed the demon was watching from the shadows, because Bobby had just finished an exhausting research on a very specific type of Norse creature and all he wanted was to relax. 

They sat opposite to each other in the living room to have one of their peaceful nights together. 

Their conversation flowed easily, as always: the human told about the difficult research, the King offered useful clues and told him an entertaining tale on his past experiences with the creature in case; the King ranted about stupid demons, the human offered useful advice on brats, telling some anecdote about Sam and Dean as kids.

The Winchesters’ names were mentioned with varied tones of fondness and annoyance, by both, and they made a mocking toast at how similar their lives were, dealing with rebellious morons and all.

In that night, the subjects of conversation started related to work, but naturally steered towards themselves in a quite personal way. 

Bobby told Crowley he had enjoyed reading since her was very young. He didn’t mention his father directly, but both knew he had used books as a way to escape the terror of his household and, later, as the base for all the self-taught disciplines he was known for. 

As if wishing to retribute in the same topic, Crowley told Bobby about his first attempts to fight poverty as a small boy in Scotland, using his talents – juggling and doing simple magic tricks. He didn’t spoke much about his mother, but he ended up revealing she was always demanding more than he could give and making him feel like whatever he did would never be enough. 

Their voices were lower than usual while they shared personal and hurtful old memories.

A new mock toast was made at the fact Fate had been a bitch to both of them, gifting them with dysfunctional parents and leaving them to deal with the scars.

The tumblers clinked, they drank and stared at each other in silence.

Bobby felt like a slap in the face when a wave of something similar to tenderness passed between them.

Crowley seemed lost in his eyes, and Bobby realized he had never seen the demon without his snark for so much time.

It was like a mask had fallen to reveal the loneliest and saddest creature in the world.

There was not a trace of demon in that face.

Bobby was used to feel alone and misunderstood, too, but he was human, and he had forged bonds through his life to help him cope. He was a functional alcoholic, the key-word being ‘functional’ and, given his backstory, he was a relative success.

Crowley didn’t have anyone.

Until some moments ago, it probably had never occurred to him that he could be understood by someone else.

And now those big miserable eyes seemed to be contemplating the possibility of reaching out to that someone else.

Not able to deal with that notion, Bobby broke eye contact and got up, mumbling the first thing that came to mind – something about being thirsty.

He needed an excuse to get away and organize his thoughts, and going to the kitchen for a glass of water was as good as any other excuse. 

However, before he could move, Crowley was on the edge of his seat, pulling him closer by the hips, ‘What a coincidence: I’m thirsty too, pet’. 

The hunter looked down.

Crowley had plastered a teasing half-smile on his face that had never seemed so fake.

It was obvious he had decided to flip the switch, but it was not working as expected.

It ended up exposing the struggle under the carefully crafted façade of meaningless lust. 

Realizing it, Crowley got serious.

His hold on Bobby’s hips turned lighter.

They stayed there, eyes locked again, what ironically took them back to the situation they had been trying to avert – facing each other’s raw emotions.

‘We may have talked too much for a single night’, Crowley finally spoke, uncharacteristically soft, and lowered his stare to Bobby’s middle, that was right in front of his face, ‘You better do something to occupy my mouth and avoid more embarrassment’.

Bobby hesitated for a moment.

Then, he moved his hand slowly.

It was the first time Crowley left him so free after he signaled for sex, and Bobby decided to seize the opportunity without freaking the demon out.

His fingertips caressed one cheek, ‘You want me to do something…’

Crowley leaned his head a bit against the touch and closed his eyes, frowning.

It was as if it hurt him to cave in like that, ‘Anything you want, sweetheart’. 

The surprising vulnerability snapped Bobby’s self-control. 

He grabbed the lapels of the demon’s coat and forced him to get up.

The expression on Crowley’s face put Bobby’s gut in a knot.

That creature could kill him with a thought.

And, still, his only reaction at the sudden manhandling was to look into the human’s eyes and wait.

Bobby didn’t know if he was being trusted or underestimated.

What he knew was that they had reached a new threshold in their game, and he was damned if he was not going to act on it.

‘Let me show you what my thirst is about’, Bobby said and captured the demon’s lips in a kiss.

They hadn’t done it again after the first deal.

The hunter didn’t know exactly what he was trying to prove. There was something he meant but still couldn’t put into words, and he felt like a kiss, with all the importance it carried to Crowley, could help them to figure it out. 

To his surprise, the demon was not kissing him back: his mouth was open and he was surely permitting Bobby to ravish it, but his body was tense, his arms along his body, no signs that he intended to reciprocate.

It went through the hunter’s mind how difficult it must be, to someone used to be obeyed and feared, to do what Crowley had been doing – spending so much time with him, thinking of ways to make him feel better, opening up to him about his past, staying still while he did what he wished.

Bobby realized he was doing kind of what Crowley’s mother had done – demanding more and more, what could be easily understood as disappointment at what had already been offered – and he ended the kiss, regret taking him over.

But the demon would not have any of it.

Crowley grabbed Bobby’s shirt with a despair the hunter would never have guessed was behind that façade of self-assurance.

They resumed kissing, this time both very engaged in it.

Bobby’s fogged brain told him it should be more difficult to kiss Crowley, being him an evil entity using a borrowed male body. However, since Karen no one had been that dedicated to stay around and listen to whatever Bobby had to say; no one since her had been so interested in him, physical and mentally.

And not even her could understand him like Crowley could.

He had seen Bobby’s soul and, to some extent, fallen in love with it.

The creature kissing him right now was a scarred, attractive, lonely, intelligent and sensitive man who was trying his best to care for him, in spite of being an evil and soulless demon wearing some poor chap. 

Bobby’s hand sneaked his way up the other’s back and entwined in his hair, and the unexpected sensual gesture made Crowley moan.

Both were lost in the lip-lock, no plans or calculations for the time being.

When they parted, Bobby stared into Crowley’s eyes.

Those greenish eyes that he could see through lowered lashes, and that seemed overwhelmed by something sweet and unfamiliar.

Bobby didn’t know what to do of that.

Maybe he should state Crowley had been right when he said this thing between them could work.

Maybe he should be more daring and say he admitted the demon could be a good partner.

Maybe he should be even bolder and declare there was a good chance of them developing those things the demon wanted – trust, longing – between them. 

However, when he opened his mouth to speak, he saw sheer panic in the other’s eyes.

Crowley disappeared and didn’t come back for two days.


	4. Renegotiating

*I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art.

 

‘We need some ground rules’.

Bobby raised his eyes from the book currently open on his desk.

He was standing, phone on his ear, when a distressed King of Hell appeared in front of him to make the statement of the century.

(At a safe distance, by the way.)

The hunter nodded in acknowledgement and spoke calmly on the phone, ‘That covers everything, Sam. When there’s news, call me’, he paused to hear what was said on the line, ‘Yeah, it’s Crowley. He’s here and he seems pissed. Don’t worry, I got it. Take care of yourself and your brother, boy’.

The King was frowning in confusion when the call was ended, ‘You told the Winchesters about us?’

‘I told them we kind of mended things and were in amicable terms’, Bobby put away the cell phone and closed the book, ‘But are we?’ 

Crowley huffed, ‘It depends on your capacity to understand where we stand’.

‘If I remember it right, the contract says I must accept nice things from you’, Bobby shrugged, ‘Whatever else happens is on us’.

‘There is no place for whatever else to happen’, Crowley closed his fists by his sides in an unusual display of tension, ‘I’m the King of Hell. I wrote the contract. I define what I’m giving you, and when, and how’.

‘Sure’, Bobby agreed, completely serious, ‘And you said I could do anything to your mouth’.

‘And you could!’, the voice was altered and raising in volume, ‘You could have hit me. You could have fucked my face. What in blazes made you think you should KISS ME?!’

‘I’m human’.

Crowley deflated, ‘Pardon?’

‘I’m not a hypocrite. I enjoy a romp in the hay…’, Crowley tried to interrupt at the choice of words, but Bobby went on, ‘I’ve done it before and you’d be more than worth it, being that good with your mouth and your hands’, he gave a step towards the demon, ‘But this thing between us is not just that, anymore, and I feel like we should act accordingly’.

‘Accordingly to the contract, yes’, Crowley gestured in irritation, ‘That’s why it’s written. That’s why it’s called a BLOODY DEAL’.

‘The deal is about me’, the hunter explained calmly, ‘That’s why I said I kissed you because I am human’, he got closer enough to reach out and touch if he wanted so, but didn’t, yet, ‘When things get serious, humans want the whole package, or they get frustrated’.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘You’ve been visiting every day. Sometimes, twice a day. The record is four times…’

‘I had forgotten my tie…’

‘Sure. I guess you just have that one, and no demon mojo to retrieve it without stopping by to stare at my ass while I’m tidying my kitchen’, Bobby scoffed at Crowley’s fake innocent face, ‘Anyway, you come over to spend time with me. A lot of time, just to chat and share things as if we were schoolgirls in sleepovers…’

‘I don’t think schoolgirls in sleepovers do the things we do… Oh, erase that. I’ve known some who definitively did’.

Bobby was wide eyed for a moment, but then cleared his throat and resumed, ‘And we go on dates’.

‘I don’t see your point’.

‘You can’t come over, blow me and disappear, anymore’.

‘Yes, I can’.

‘Not after all we’ve been doing’, Bobby stated, ‘We’re past that point’.

‘I still don’t see it’.

The next words were blurted out, and the human’s face reddened, ‘I want you to get off, too, idjit!’

Crowley scoffed, ‘You don’t have to worry about me, darling. I’m the King of Hell. I can have it anytime I wish. I don’t need to-’

‘It’s not about you’.

‘What?’

‘I want to see your pleasure. I want to know you are enjoying it, too’, Bobby lowered his head a bit, hiding his eyes with the cap for a moment, then looked up again. ‘It’s a human thing to want to know your… partner is into you, not just making the right moves for you to come’.

Crowley was agape for a long moment.

Then, he exploded, ‘You’re making it up!’, his eyes flared red, ‘More humans pay for sex without attachment every day than your mortal mind could ever conjure numbers to count! Why would you refuse being treated like a sultan?’

‘Listen to yourself, Your Majesty’, Bobby kept calm and carefully not-too-sarcastic, ‘You really believe your role here is doing the job of a payed whore or a sugar daddy?’

The demon stayed silent, mouth open, his eyes searching Bobby’s frantically, his mind in overdrive.

It was kind of funny to watch a creature who always acted as if nothing could surprise him so wrong footed.

Bobby wouldn’t leave him off the hook, this time, ‘You wanted to make me feel good things towards you. You managed. Now, as a typical human, I need more to feel satisfied’.

Again, silence and shock.

When Crowley spoke, he was genuinely confused, looking around in a lost way that was all kinds of cute, ‘I’ve done everything. I’ve taken you to dinners. We strolled on parks. I was gentle and careful even when all I wanted was to eat you whole...’

Bobby pressed his lips to not laugh.

He must be crazy to find those words from a dangerous and powerful demon so hilarious, but they just proved how right he was in not settling for what they already had.

The King went on, ‘I’ve been telling you everything I enjoy in you. I made you come more than you have in your whole life’, the demon ignored the annoyed face directed at him, ‘What else do you want?’

Bobby suppressed a victorious glee.

Crowley could have just said he must take what he was given. However, he accepted the human’s reasoning and was – or so it seemed – open to suggestions.

‘I want a lot of things’, Bobby stared into Crowley’s eyes, purposely deep and intimate, ‘But we can start small’.

‘There’s nothing small about you, love’, the demon smirked, more comfortable at the opportunity of innuendo, ‘But tell me what you have in mind, please’. 

‘For starters, you could let me use my hands’.

Crowley immediately blinked away and appeared on the other side of the room, ‘Do you take me for an idiot, Singer?’

‘Of course, he would think it’s a trap’, Bobby sighed, ‘It doesn’t have to be here. Take me somewhere else where you can make sure I don’t have a hidden weapon’. 

‘Why would you make it so easy?’

‘Because you must feel safe with me like I feel with you for it to work’.

Crowley pondered on it for some moments, then blinked again to his previous spot, in front of Bobby, ‘You made me curious. I wish we could leave the house now to try your suggestion’, he looked away coyly, ‘However, I understand your boys can call any moment’.

‘You’re seriously pretending to care about Sam and Dean?’, the hunter frowned, ‘That’s one of the most offending lines you’ve ever tried on me’.

‘I wanted to make sure you knew it was just an excuse’, Crowley smirked, ‘But, for the records, I’m not completely indifferent to them. Maybe some day I’ll be able to appreciate the moron’s efforts’, he took Bobby’s hand in a surprising soft gesture, ‘For now I still have to refrain from seeking my hellhounds on them when they make you pull at your pretty hair in worry’.

‘You really talk too much, sometimes’.

‘Just sometimes?’, the demon grinned, ‘That’s progress!’ 

Crowley raised his free hand for the familiar snap of fingers and zapped them to a luxurious room.

Bobby looked around and then through the double doors, in awe at the paradisiac beach outside, ‘Where are we?’

‘Tahiti’, the demon turned to look at where Bobby was looking, not letting go of his hand while trying to understand his frowning face, ‘What is it, pet? You seem bothered’. 

‘It’s kind of too much’.

‘Too much what? Distance from your house? Or you mean too many coconut trees?’

‘I didn’t ask for a honeymoon’.

Crowley let go of the hand to stand in front of Bobby and study the human’s face.

Bobby endured the analysis stoically, waiting for whatever Crowley would come with.

‘I see’, the demon spoke and looked pointedly towards the beach.

He offered a hand and Bobby took it, guessing he would be led outside.

Next second he found himself laying on a comfortable chaise.

Under a giant parasol.

On the sand line of a desert beach.

In front of a mansion.

The warm and blue ocean was just some feet away.

A delicious breeze touched his skin.

He was naked, obviously.

Crowley was sitting on a similar chaise, by his side, but completely clothed and with his body turned to him, hands on his knees, ‘Humans have this limited notion that we need a special occasion to treat ourselves with something we enjoy’, his eyes trekked on Bobby’s skin, ‘Why it has to be a honeymoon for us to be together in a place like this?’

‘I forget who I’m talking to’, Bobby put one hand behind his head to support it and make it easier for him to face Crowley, ‘Issues as money and travelling time don’t matter to the King’.

The demon didn’t answer for some moments.

The intensity in his stare gave a sense of danger.

When he spoke, it was in a low voice, ‘You wanted to see that I’m enjoying this’, he opened the zipper in his pants and took out his hard member, ‘I hope this is proof enough for you’.

Bobby couldn’t help but stare.

It was the first time he saw any part of Crowley’s anatomy that was usually under layers of expensive black clothes, and it was his penis, of all things.

It seemed the demon had decided to leave all subtlety aside.

‘You poofed us to a paradise in the other side of the world to do that?’, Bobby raised a brow, ‘Someone has a taste for the dramatics’.

‘Oh, Robert’, Crowley sighed, hands again on his knees, his penis standing without assistance between his legs, ‘You tease me with poses that show off those shoulders, you tease me with witty words and gruffy attitude, and I’m supposed to stay calm and collected?’, he tilted his head, his eyes staring longingly at the body in front of him, ‘You’re all muscle and meat and soft hair and all I see right now is perfection’.

It was Bobby’s turn to be silent.

Maybe this game was more unpredictable than he had imagined.

The demon with an interest in him was a complex creature who was troubled by the idea of engaging in real intimacy while eagerly interested in offering anything that could woo the hunter.

Bobby looked again at the exposed penis.

He had seen movies and read about gay sex, once he had felt attracted to guys. However, he preferred women, and it didn’t help that being gay or bi still was a social stigma – someone would have to be really special to make him pursue the idea of a same-sex relationship, and no one had come even close to that.

No one but Crowley, who had been insistent and charming, interesting and good looking in a way that caught Bobby’s eye – refined, quick minded, shorter than him, with big greenish eyes that spoke of hidden treasures craving to be found.

Not even mentioning the bold and no-nonsense attitude that covered a fascinating underlayer of deep ingrained fear of rejection.

Bobby could relate to that. He had fought his own battle against feelings of rejection, thanks to his parents; he had relived those when he denied his wife a child in a moment of panic – and never had the opportunity to mend things with her, once she was possessed soon after their argument.

So, he understood completely the position Crowley was in: the desire to trust and the awareness that trusting (especially trusting someone you are so attracted to) is giving power and putting yourself at someone’s mercy.

Bobby could see the other’s struggle to not let the underlayers come too close to the surface. Both knew if it happened, the demon would probably flee like it had happened when they kissed, two days ago, his instincts of self-preservation kicking in.

‘You say things I never thought I’d hear from a demon’, Bobby said, ‘It’s brave of you to flirt with good intentions’.

That extracted a fond chuckle from Crowley, ‘You’re such a wild card, Robert’.

‘Is that a bad thing?’

‘Not at all’, his eyes shone, but not with the usual teasing, ‘I thought this whole process of doing good deeds to you would be a quite predictable courtship, given the fact I have seen your soul’.

Bobby smirked, ‘And I surprised you wanting a game to be played by two’.

‘Yes’, Crowley sighed, eyes travelling by the naked body again, ‘There’s more to you than the astonishing gorgeousness of your soul. I confess I’m delighted by the unexpected challenge’. 

‘So, we make the rules as we go?’, the human asked and, at the demon’s nod, stretched leisurely, ‘Glad to know we’re on the same page’.

Crowley’s penis twitched between his legs, and Bobby didn’t know if what caused it was his boldness or just the fact he had been exposing more of his body.

Maybe it was both.

Bobby noticed Crowley was on the edge of his seat, his penis hard, hands fisted, a hungry look on his face.

‘You have the advantage of knowing what to do and where to touch’, the human resumed speaking, ‘I’m just going for leverage’.

‘Leverage means the same rights and conditions’, Crowley grinned, ‘Does it mean you want to touch, too, pet?’

‘What if I do?’

That took the King of Hell by surprise.

Crowley straightened his back, exposing even more of his middle, mouth open in arousal.

‘You know my soul; you don’t have a soul, but I’ve been finding things about you since we’ve been talking’, Bobby spoke again, ‘You’ve been mapping my body; I’m curious about that meatsuit’. 

Their eyes met.

Bobby permitted his to show the interest.

He wanted Crowley to accept that, even if some suspicions still lingered between them, there was no other way to go forward in this endeavor but having a levered game.

When the moment stretched, Bobby decided to take control of the situation.

‘Come here, you’, he said in an almost authoritative voice, ‘And let that out. I like to look’.

Crowley frowned, getting up, ‘What exactly do you have in mind, Singer?’

‘I want you over me. I want to feel our dicks rubbing together’.

Bobby spoke and felt the violent blush on his cheeks.

Noticing the demon was wide-eyed, he extended a hand, ‘Please?’


	5. Ch-ch-changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had some real life situations to solve and computer problems.  
> Besides, I'm trying to build something through their points of view, in this story, and it's proving more complicated than expected - I'm managing, but it takes work.  
> Hope you enjoy!

*Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!

 

Crowley froze.

After some moments staring down at Bobby’s eyes, he squared his shoulders and looked at the line of the horizon, ‘That’s not how we do things, pet’.

‘Care to tell me how you suppose things should be done?’

Crowley visibly munched over the next words before he chose them, ‘Bobby Singer was supposed to be the gruff hunter who tried to resist a demon’s advances, not being the one to give the said demon sinful ideas’.

‘You blowing me is ok, but my sincere interest in your meatsuit is sinful?’

It was Bobby’s turn to look the other up and down, eyes lingering on the exposed penis time enough to make his point.

Crowley gulped down at the interest and one hand reached for his member, stroking it distractedly.

Bobby smirked.

The mindless reaction spoke a lot more than any words.

‘I’m a businessman’,Crowley accepted the challenge, staring back, ‘Your so-called interest has been messing with the terms of our deal. It is not just unusual, but a wee bit…’, he looked for words, again, ‘…complicated’.

‘Giving off control is not easy when you need it to keep existing’, Bobby nodded, ‘I get it’.

The demon frowned, ‘Glad you understand I’m not expected to put myself in unnecessarily reckless situations for your sake’.

‘You’re already pampering me with attentions and favors. Where do we trace the line?’

‘We?’, Crowley scoffed.

‘You should consider giving me a chance of being a good partner, too’, Bobby raised a brow, making a gesture to both their middles, ‘If I see it right – and my eyes are quite good – we’re both in the same page. No reason to not enjoy it together’.

Crowley’s face made it obvious that his instincts were yelling for him to say no.

Both knew no one ever demanded anything from the King of Hell and left unscathed. It was a matter of stablishing who is in charge.

However, the blunt way Robertsaid thingsmade every hair in Crowley’s meatsuit to rise in arousal; there was harshness but gentleness, what was refreshing for someone who was used to face petty vengeances and endless grudges at any negative answer.

‘This Southern gentleness will bemy undoing’, Crowley sighed, ‘Let’s do thingsyour way, love’.

The excitement on the hunter’s face shouldn’t be so gratifying, but it was, and the demon gave a small surprised smile.

As if he had to distract Bobby from his spontaneous responses, Crowley made a gesture of his wrist to close the hunter’s legs through magic, but then moved to straddle him without any demonic resources – the fabric of his pants stretching then accommodating when his feet found a comfortable spot besides each of the human’s knees. 

Their members brushed lightly while the demon moved, what extracted an aroused hiss from Bobby.

Crowley reached for their cocks and started slow movements that made the human roll his eyes and keep them closed in pleasure.

‘You overestimate me…’, Bobby panted, ‘…if you think I could plot anything against you while we’re like this’.

‘You’re a romantic, Robert’.

Bobby chuckled and opened his eyes, ‘Damn’.

‘What, pet?’

‘You’re hot’.

Crowley froze in surprise.

‘All dressed up andhandling things’, Bobby elaborated, ‘It’s a pretty sight’.

The demon gulped down and averted his eyes.

The mask had fallen at the praising, as it always did.

Bobby decided to take the chance.

‘I guess you don’t hear these things from your usual company’, he said, ‘But I want you to know I appreciate what you’re doing’.

Crowley squinted, a mix of wariness and arousal, resuming the movements, ‘You mean all the work while you lie on your back?’

‘Yeah’, Bobby smiled knowingly at the demon reaching out for the familiar teasing, ‘You act as if I was the king, here. It is pretty big for you’.

The demon closed his eyes again.

He was visibly bothered, ‘I said I wanted the things no other demon can get’, he raised his chin and straightened his back in a show of power Bobby recognized as the typical cornered-animal display, ‘I’m amenable to make the necessary concessions’.

Bobby observed the powerful creature maneuvering their organs together, his fingers mixing and spreading wetness.

The pleasure at the contact was written on his face.

However, the posture was still kind of rigid and tense, as if the demon had to compensate for the closed eyes with complete awareness in his other senses.

One more time, the human decided that couldn’t be.

‘May I use my hands, now?’, Bobby asked hoarsely.

Crowley stopped and spoke without opening his eyes, ‘Yes, but don’t get funny, Singer’.

‘Wouldn’t dream of messing with what you’re doing, Your Majesty’.

The title made the demon shiver involuntarily.

Crowley turned his face away in an obvious maneuver to not be watched while being so aroused.

Bobby lifted his hands slowly.

He carefully landed them on the demon’s thighs.

Crowley lowered his head, keeping now just his hand moving.

That body language spoke of being prepared to drop everything at the smallest sign of danger. It was the proverbial fight or flight response at its peak.

Bobby’s hands travelled slowly by the fabric of the pants until they reached the hips, then up the sides of the shirt under the coat.

He was not touching any skin directly, nor intended to. He supposed it would not be well received if he tried, once Crowley insisted on showing so little of his body in a daily basis. Bobby didn’t know what was the matter with Crowley and exposed skin; for now he was resigned to trace the forms he was finding out for the first time.

A small frown formed on the demon’s forehead at the gentle exploration. 

Centuries of distrust and fear were showing their ugly effects on him.

Bobby wondered how demons managed to have satisfying sex if softness was so alien to them. One of the most thrilling things about sex, to him, was discovering the sensitive parts in the other’s body through tentative touches, and still those creatures were so conditioned to be harsh and distrustful that they couldn’t enjoy that.

He wondered if that was why they promoted orgies – because a one-on-one thing would not be enough to do something about the emptiness inside.

Bobby had a passing thought on the despair in a mind that possessed a super-powered meatsuit and didn’t have a soul to feel things like belonging and joy. It surely turned any intimacy into depravity without real bonding and resulted in empty satisfaction.

To a clever and sensitive mind like Crowley’s, it must be maddening.

Bobby wished he could do something about that.

Would he be able tonot mess it up, as he always-

Balls.

No matter how much time passed, his deepest fear of breaking everything he touched would rear its ugly head again, the words of his old man tainting the crucial moments when he needed confidence in his own abilities.

As if sensing the inner turmoil of his partner, Crowley stopped moving and opened his eyes to look at him.

Bobby breathed deeply to calm down.

If the demon could reign over his worst instincts and dedicate his time to share this with a human, the least he could do was to tone down his own traumas for the time being.

Something appeared on Crowley’s eyes, and he leaned forward, tilting his head.

His free hand rested on Bobby’s chest, over his heart.

The human realized his soul wassending some message that just the creature currently over him could understand.

Crowley stayed still, as if inspecting him, eyes locked with Bobby’s.

Bobby felt himself relax at the attention.

Crowley relaxed, too, obviously glad that he had helped.

Bobby resumed the movements of his hands, advancing to caress the front of the black shirt.

He had intended to mirror the other’s gesture, but it seemed he had no control over his own body and ended up palming the stomach fondly and then making a path slowly up, towards the chest.

‘You like what you’re finding, love?’

Bobby never thought that voice would sound so husky and sexy to him.

‘You feel good. Plump in the right places’.

That extracted a smile from the demon – this time, an easier one.

Crowley’s hand resumed moving around their cocks leisurely.

The mask was not completely on, but it seemed he was feeling safe enough to allow the human to peek between the breaches.

Bobby’s fingers accidently brushed a nipple.

Crowley tensed in a new – and good – way and whimpered.

Surprised and aroused at the display, Bobby got a hold of the black tie and gave it a light tug.

Crowley obeyed with no hesitation, leaning forward.

(Bobby remembered the demon saying he liked submitting when he had control over the circumstances.

Well, pulling him was a bold move for a first time having some active role, but worth a try.)

The hunter put his free hand behind the demon’s head.

Crowley moved gingerly down, not understanding what was required from him.

His eyes fixed on Bobby’s lips, but he didn’t seem comfortable with the possibility of being required to kiss the man under him.

The human pulled the demon down until his head rested in the hook between his neck and shoulder.

Bobby’s hand that still was holding the tie let go and reached forCrowley’s lower back, pressing it down.

No kisses. Just a way to convey the message that being close was not dangerous.

It didn’t take long for the demonto realize he was just supposed to sprawl on top of Bobby and relax.

When he did so, he adjusted to the new position spreading his legs wider.

Bobby used his own hands in very different ways: the one on the back descended to palm the demon’s ass with force; the one on the head caressed the hair delicately.

Crowley enjoyed both actions equally – his delighted sighs and groans were very clear indications.

His lips and tongue started working on Bobby’s neck while his hand resumed the pumping on their members. 

‘Damn’, Bobby grunted when the pumping intensified, ‘I’m so close’, his head turned for him to kiss the other’s temple, ‘You feel too good’. 

The hunter realized he might have broken some unspoken rule when he planted a kiss on the demon.

Before he could decide if it was the case of an apology, Crowley raised his torso enough to join their lips.

The deep kiss didn’t give opportunity to voice any of the unspoken things still lingering between them, but when they came together, tongues entwined and cocks pressing against each other, they were made aware of a bond still unfamiliar in nature, but stronger than any words could express.

Being quickly back in complete control of the meatsuit, Crowley stayed observing Bobby’s face and caressing his hair soothingly while the human dealt with the panting and the tremble of limbs post-blissful orgasm.

When the human’s eyes cleared and he managed to really look into Crowley’s, there was undeniable warmth between them.

Both understood the simple fact they could trust each other changed everything.

Bobby enlaced his fingers on Crowley’s lower back, ‘Just stay where you are for a bit, will you? I’m still lightheaded’.

The demon smiled with no trace of mockery, supporting himself on his elbows, ‘If that’s what you want, I’ll stay right here’.

‘Yeah, that’s what I want’, the hunter breathed deeply some times and gulped down, ‘The crisis is over, isn’t it? You’re not showing your teeth because you’re going to bite my jugular and end me now?’

‘How creative’, Crowley’s smile widened, ‘The crisis is over, pet. Completely’.

‘Robert Singer, paranoid bastard’, Bobby nodded, ‘Nice to meet you’.

Crowley leaned his head fondly, ‘The pleasure is mine’.

They exchanged smiles.

And then the demon got back to the position where Bobby had pulled him – head settled between shoulder and neck.

However, this time he relaxed completely.

Bobby’s thumbs made small circles on Crowley’s clothed back.

The demon sighed.

A creature that didn’t need to even breathe, and now was sighing.

And then moved his head to nuzzle the human’s cheek with his nose.

Bobby was fascinated.

It was like seeing an animal who had never been petted, and now couldn’t get enough of it.

It was sad to think that someone may have lived that longer – a human life on Earth, centuries in Hell, a new kind of life as a demon – missing so much a simple gentle contact that, at the first opportunity to have it, he surrendered to the feeling so completely.

Yes, the circumstances were under the demon’s control – his place, he on top, he in a meatsuit that reacted to and recovered from anything faster than the old hunter currently with him could do – but, still, he had been giving more and more space for Bobby to act and, right now, he was being just gratuitously tender.

There was no reason to be tender but the need to bask in those feelings of belonging, and the human found himself reciprocating, snuggling further into that embrace.

If what Crowley was feeling was some kind of rapture, Bobby was not very much behind.

They stayed like that, just nestling in the other, calm and satisfied.

When Bobby spoke, it was low and gentle, ‘Wanna ask you something’.

Crowley answered immediately, low and gentle, too, ‘Yes, love?’

Bobby blinked at the endearment.

It sounded different in their current position.

Not the moment to ponder on it, though. There is another thing to clarify, now.

‘I noticed you don’t seem much…’, Bobby chose his next words carefully, his voice soft, ‘…interested in kissing’.

Crowley just murmured something that may be an agreement, his nose lazily caressing Bobby’s beard.

‘I want to know if it’s a business thing. Maybe kisses are just to seal deals. In that case, doing it any other time is off-limits’.

‘It’s not a matter of being off-limits, pet’, Crowley moved just enough to be able to stare at Bobby’s face, one hand caressing Bobby’s hair, fingertips of the other reaching for his beard and touching it in fascination.

It was as if he had waited to do it for too long,and Bobby let him be with no comments.

At some point the demon resumed speaking, ‘I just always considered it unnecessary for sex’.

‘How so?’

‘Kisses don’t placate lust’.

‘Sorry to inform, but I enjoy kissing you’, Bobby was very serious, ‘If you’re not against it, it’s a kind of intimacy I’d like to have’.

‘It’s your lucky day, then, because I enjoy kissing you, too’, Crowley changed his position, supporting his body on both arms to face Bobby, ‘To be sincere – what I rarely am, but you really do things to me –, I enjoyed our first kiss.You were charmingly on edge about it’.

‘You enjoyed it so much you took a pic’.

‘And it’s a memento I’ll keep close to my dead heart forever’, he grinned cheekly, then resumed, ‘I enjoyed the second one after my initial shock at your idiocy faded…’

‘We had just had a moment. You didn’t kiss me back and I stopped. And then you decided to grab me as if you were drowning’.

Crowley’s eyes changed at the wording.

Visibly, the notion that he could die without Bobby’s kisses had hit him some place deep.

He recovered not putting the mask of snark on, but giving a small smile, ‘I admit you are irresistible, Robert’.

Bobby couldn’t prevent the corners of his mouth to curve up. 

Crowley’s eyes softened.

Gathering his bravery, the human asked, ‘And about this one?’

‘The kiss we just had while we were consummating-’

‘Yeah, Crowley. That one’.

‘It was quite good’, Crowley pursed his lips in thought, ‘I may consider kisses from you as acceptable side-dishes for orgasms’.

‘Jesus!’

Crowley burst out laughing at Bobby’s outraged reaction.

It was rare to see the King of Hell laughing like that.

When you think about that, the King of Hell didn’t really laugh – he chuckled, usually, or scoffed cruelly. Laughing implied real joy, and a demon didn’t have that.

The hunter watched the display fondly.

Crowley had a nice high laugh, deeply felt, that undid momentarily the darkness always looming in his eyes and made him look human.

Just a man not able to keep his joy inside.

When he realized he was being observed, Crowley seemed taken off guard.

He recovered getting off Bobby, but not going far: he decided to lay on his side and rest a hand over Bobby’s chest.

The demon stayed looking at his own hand moving up and down to the human’s breathing.

He was carefully avoiding Bobby’s eyes.

Bobby, knowing very well that the demon must be afraid of being teased on his human reaction, covered Crowley’s hand with his without saying anything.

The supporting gesture relaxed Crowley again, and he rested his head on the chair, his lips settling and staying on Bobby’s shoulder.

They stayed in silence.

There was a new understanding of how much they valued the other’s presence.

The sound of the waves filled the air.

The smell of salt registered to Bobby, mixed with some expensive cologne and the myriad of subtle scents he already related to this demon – old books, scotch, sulfur, old wood.

There was the indirect warmth of the sun and the heat of flesh where it touched his, the texture of the chair on his back and the expensive clothes on his side.

And the overall comforting sense of safety of being in some place far from the rest of the world with someone who liked you truly.

Bobby’s handheld a bit tighter on Crowley’s.

Not finding it expressed fairly what he was feeling, Bobbymoved it to entwine their fingers.

And the demon sighed again.

Bobby leaned his head to plant a new kiss on Crowley’s forehead.

‘I have places to go and things to do, love…’

The demon stopped speaking after those words.

His voice was uncharacteristically small and regretful.

Too small and regretful for someone who made a reputation of not caring.

He cleared his throat, composing himself, and resumed in a somewhat cooler tone, ‘If you want to enjoy this place a bit more, just say the word. I can pick you up later’.

‘No sense in staying without you’.

‘Robert!’, Crowley huffed, annoyed, ‘You’re arousing me again with the gentlemanliness!’

Bobby lifted his head to see if it was true.

It was.

The human’s body shook with laughter, ‘I have a superpower!’, he covered his eyes with his free hand, ‘I can make ithard for the Demon King to leave me…’

And now it was Crowley’s turn to stare.

It was rare to see the grumpy hunter laughing – erase that: it was brand new that the grumpy hunter would find such a bizarre thing so hilarious.

However, it seemed they were so comfortable around each other it turned them both into a pair of dorks.

Happy dorks.

Bobby, still smiling, turned into his side for them to face, ‘What?’

‘I had never realized it was so important to have moments like these’, he raised a brow, ‘Bonding with a human has been a fascinating process’.

‘You may want to thank me for being so interesting’.

‘It’s not my style to deal with gratitude’, the demon gave a charming smile, ‘But I must say you’re a work of Art, Mister Singer’.

The hunter scoffed, ‘Don’t exaggerate in the flattery, Mister Crowley’.

‘I’m not’, the demon licked his lips, ‘However, if my praises serve to convince you to give me some parting kisses, I’m in’.

‘Don’t need convincing for that’, ’Bobby grinned, ‘Idjit’.

Crowley wanted to make an annoyed face at the cocky hunter, but the circumstances – isolated tropical paradise, a naked Robert Singer saying that peculiar word both knew was a kind of endearment, a recent orgasm and the exchange of tender caresses – made it impossible.

So, he leaned in, ‘Pucker up, butter cup’.

Bobby laughed again.

When their lips touched, the kiss was slow and sensual.

It involved Crowley’s hand on Bobby’s cheek, in that fond caress he was so glad to do.

It involved Bobby’s hand coming up to Crowley’s nape to keep him close, in the possessive gesture he was not afraid to make.

 

xxx

 

When they reappeared on Bobby’s living room, Crowley didn’t poof away immediately.

He pulled the hunter at the vest for a last peck of lips.

And they shared a long meaningful stare before the demon finally vanished. 

Bobby stayed there, alone and lost, wondering how far this thing would go, and what it meant for him.


	6. The point of no return

*Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.

 

Bobby and Crowley had been drinking together for hours, occupying side by side armchairs on the hunter’s living room.

Surprisingly, not much scotch had been consumed – they had just been sipping from their tumblers between easy conversation and comfortable silence.

The idea was not to get smashed, tonight, but to enjoy each other’s company after their crazy last weeks.

It seemed more, but in fact it was just one month ago that Castiel had gone to Crowley presenting a plan for them to share Purgatory as a source of power to aid the angel in the war against Raphael and for the demon to secure his rule of Hell.

The idea itself was not really shocking to Crowley. It was kind of expected that Castiel, being a soldier, would propose something bold to win a celestial battle. It was a well known fact that angels would do anything to make sure what they considered right won.

The shocking thing was that Crowley, even if tempted by the idea, decided to ask for Bobby’s opinion on the matter before taking his decision.

That conversation was intense.

Bobby’s opinion had included a lot of expletives on why such a plan was ‘dangerous’, ‘nuts’ and just downright ‘insane’ and ‘stupid’. He didn’t stop ranting about it, in fact, until Crowley promised for all that was damned to never agree with such a preposterous thing.

Not one to keep unnecessary secrets (and definitively not one to risk a change of mind from the King of Hell), Bobby hurried to involve Sam and Dean in the situation and forced everybody to join their heads and look for another plan that helped Castiel and gave Crowley (‘the evil we know’) the extra power he wanted to smash Lucifer’s loyalists. 

Their plan has been successful, so far (until that moment no one had been in too much risk nor had to offer for self-sacrifice, what was a brand new strategy for anything involving Winchesters, in Crowley’s very public opinion) and things were promising.

That night was, then, for spending quality time together after days of restless plotting and some daring moves.

Demon and hunter were acting accordingly. They even managed not to talk about ‘work’, initially.

However, their easy conversation would take them, sooner or later, back to the Winchesters and, obviously, to their angel.

‘I know your boys, and even you, trust Feathers to some extent’, Crowley said, ‘But you must not forget he was never human. He has serious difficulties in understanding things are not black or white. Can you imagine him with God-like powers? It would be a winged nightmare’.

‘We have already good reason to think all angels are dicks’, Bobby agreed, ‘Hope this story helps Cas to know better than to think swallowing monsters is working just because the cause is fair’.

‘Quite Machiavellian of him, when you think about it’, the demon raised his tumbler towards the man by his side, in a half-mocking toast, ‘To the timelines filled with unnecessary tragedy we avoided by joining forces’.

‘To that’, Bobby agreed, raising his glass to touch the other’s and taking a healthy swig.

They stayed quiet for some moments.

The human looked at the demon, who was currently silent and staring at the liquid in his glass as if admiring it.

Crowley was especially sedated, that night.

Bobby knew the demon had realized, for some time, that he didn’t need to talk all the time or even do any grand gestures – that he didn’t need to do anything, in fact – for their time together to go smoothly.

After the crisis on what was negotiable (solved in what Crowley called ‘Our Tahitian Honeymoon’, to Bobby’s chagrin), they started naturally sharing matters related to important decisions. It helped them to understand each other better and, as Castiel’s last stupidity proved, to join forces and avert trouble.

As a collateral effect, Crowley was getting more and more spontaneous in their intimacy.

The hunter smiled fondly at a memory.

 

xxx

 

‘We’re really arguing on the need of skin-to-skin interaction for sexy times?’, the demon asked in an annoyed voice while lifting his arms for the hunter to at least do the work of taking the clothes from him, ‘Because I don’t see the point in spending time with this’.

(Crowley had already given up keeping all his clothes on for sex. He still mocked Bobby for wanting him to take off some of his layers, and put up an argument every time, but ended up agreeing to at least loosen some pieces off.)

‘That’s the point’, rough hands worked on the silver tie and started for the top buttons of the black shirt, ‘You’re the one spending our time’, he opened the belt and gave a step behind, smirking at the dapper demon currently disheveled, with tie, shirt and pants half open and dangling from his body, ‘If you didn’t enjoy pestering others so much, you could simply enjoy others’.

‘You want me to enjoy anyone else, love?’, the demon spoke seductively, eyes focused on Bobby’s hands, that are opening his own shirt, ‘Because I think I may have made quite clear how much I enjoy being with just you’.

‘I think it’s nice to see you enjoying anything, but not anyone’, the hunter pulled the demon by the coat, ‘By now you should know I like to see that I make you satisfied’.

Crowley’s eyes darkened in arousal, ‘I can’t get no satisfaction, darling’.

He leaned his head, his eyes fluttering in what Bobby recognized as an invitation for a kiss.

It turned to be slow and deep, and Crowley took Bobby’s hands in his to raise them to explore his chest in a way that would be unthinkable when they started their new deal.

Every time the King permitted himself to be touched it renewed the hunter’s confidence and gave him expectations to go further.

 

xxx

 

Back to the present, Bobby breathed deeply to focus and resumed the conversation, ‘You talk as if you have History with angels’.

‘Obviously, darling. You don’t achieve my position failing to include the existence of such creatures in your plotting – even if usually they prefer not to mingle with the kinds of me’.

‘I suppose even celestial beings may need favors from powerful demons’.

‘And you suppose right’.

‘Hypocritical bastards’.

‘And not even that good in bed, either’.

‘Have you-Forget it. Of course you have’.

Crowley scoffed.

His expression made clear he didn’t have any good memories, or even pride, on what he had done on the matter.

It was surprising, once Bobby was used to a Crowley who seemed to be always available and interested when the subject was sex. 

Bobby rested his glass on a nearby table, ‘I’ve been wanting to ask you something’.

Crowley breathed deeply into the air between them, his meatsuit relaxed on the armchair, his head lazily turning to Bobby, ‘Yes, love?’

‘It’s about sex with other… creatures’.

Crowley straightened sharply in the chair, ‘You’re interested in experimenting?’

‘No!’, Bobby answered immediately, and noticed that Crowley relaxed again, ‘I want to know about you’.

‘I should have guessed, being you a researcher at heart, that you would be interested in such things as what kind of partners I had and the things they could do’, the demon tilted his head, ‘But still I’m quite surprised at you bringing it on’.

‘It’s not that’, Bobby growled in sudden embarrassment, because the demon had to, obviously, stare as if he was the most interesting phenomenon in the universe, ‘I mean to ask if you… have been with any one’.

‘Anyone but you?’

Bobby rolled his eyes and nodded.

‘Lately?’ 

Bobby nodded again.

‘Any other partners? Or specifically any other non-human partners?’

‘Both, damnit!’, Bobby huffed, ‘Don’t make it more difficult than it already is’.

Crowley made his tumbler disappear and used his powers to turn his chair smoothly to the other man, ‘Are you jealous, Robert? Didn’t know you had it in you’.

‘Says the one who just now perked his ears when he thought his partner wanted to experiment…’

The demon smiled in contentment at the word ‘partner’, ‘I was just surprised. Don’t avert the question’.

Bobby made a face to register he was not averting anything, then answered, ‘Wouldn’t say I’m jealous. But I’ve been thinking that we never went all the way. So, I suppose you’re getting it somewhere else’.

The demon’s eyes opened a bit more in understanding.

His stare didn’t waver for a long time.

Bobby respected the silence and waited.

‘If I were’, Crowley asked, delicately, ‘Would that be a problem?’

Bobby frowned a bit in thinking, ‘Not sure. Probably. I know I don’t have a saying in it. It’s just that… I’ve never been in a situation like this. Never had someone who stayed besides Karen. Thinking better, maybe Karen was the only one to ever stay with me for this kind of… relationship’.

Bobby gave a small nervous chuckle that sometimes appeared when he spoke of his most personal things, and Crowley stayed watching in silence.

‘Everyone else was a one – eventually two – night stand, so I never gave a second thought of what they did when they were not with me’, he messed with his cap, embarrassed, and used it to hide his eyes, ‘Besides, you’re a demon, but not the usual demon. I don’t know what to expect. It bothers me that I could be doing something wrong by not doing enough’.

Crowley kept staring.

Bobby could feel it, but now he couldn’t look back. He kept looking ahead, offering his profile to the demon’s eyes.

It was strange that it bothered him if the King of Hell was getting some from anyone else.

It was strange that it bothered him it could be his fault.

Did it mean he cared, or was it just the old trauma of not being enough impairing his judgement? 

Bobby noticed, by his peripheral vision, that Crowley moved: he crossed his legs, supported his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

The hunter pondered that was the position of someone who intended to keep watching something for hours.

However, Crowley seemed just be getting more comfortable, once he soon spoke, ‘Would you believe me if I said that what I have with you leaves me quite satisfied?’

Well, now it was impossible not to turn.

Bobby was surprised at what he saw.

The King of Hell looked, one more time, like a human.

A human who was tired of playing games and was putting himself in the line for some heart-to-heart truths. 

Bobby didn’t disappoint, ‘If you said it seriously, I’d believe it’.

Crowley adjusted his chin on his fist, looking into the other’s eyes, ‘Then, I’m saying it seriously: what I have with you leaves me quite satisfied, Robert’.

‘Wow’, Bobby took off the cap and scratched his head, ‘I can’t even start guessing what you could get from a vampire or, I don’t know, a shapeshifter…’

‘Your kinks are showing, darling’.

‘It’s not that, idjit’, they exchanged smiles, ‘What I’m trying to say is that you could be fooling around with superpowered beings and doing magical things in bed-’

‘What we do in bed is quite magical, in my far-from-humble opinion’, the demon inserted the comment, smirking. 

Bobby rolled his eyes and finished his statement, ‘-and, still, you insist in staying around’.

‘Do you mind that?’, the demon’s voice was careful, ‘Would you prefer I didn’t come around so much?’

Bobby made sure to lock eyes with the demon, ‘Of course, not’.

‘That’s good’, Crowley’s hand cupped his own face in a gesture that was strangely fragile, ‘Because I have lived for a long time, I intend to keep on living for a lot more, and there’ll be plenty of opportunities for superficial liaisons’, he raised his brows, ‘But I never thought I would find someone like you, Robert, and I’d like to stay around as much as I can…’, his voice faltered for a moment, but he blinked away the emotion and completed what he had to say, ‘…for as long as you’ll have me’.

There was complete silence in the room.

Those were words neither of them expected.

Crowley made his tumbler reappear and sipped.

Bobby knew he had his face frozen in comical shock, but he couldn’t help it – the King of Hell had just said he counted on him, a mere human, to accept his interest.

‘I can hear your heart’, Crowley commented, having recovered his cool façade, ‘If I was a vampire, I would have trouble resisting biting. You are a temptation to all my senses, Robert’.

Bobby let out a breath, ‘For a moment I thought you were being metaphorical and meant you could hear my feelings’.

The demon shrugged, ‘If I wanted to know for sure what you think and feel I could just possess you’.

‘But you won’t do it’.

‘Probably not’, the demon stared inside the tumbler, again, swirling the liquid, ‘I became too attached to our little game of blind trust’.

‘So attached you’ll keep accepting more from me?’

Crowley’s eyes were back to Bobby’s, ‘What are you offering?’

‘I don’t know what you’d like, so I don’t know what to offer’, Bobby turned a bit on the chair, hands joined in front of him, torso leaning towards the other man, ‘But, if there’s something you want – something you wouldn’t ask from your minions or anyone else, and something I can do, being a human – I want you to know I’m here’.

Crowley just stared, again.

Suddenly, he joined his hands on his lap.

‘You’re having a boner’, Bobby accused, even if a smile escaped him.

Crowley rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious.

‘Listen, I’m not being curious – well, yeah, I am curious, too, but that’s not the point. What I want to say is that I feel like we’re close enough to… do… I don’t know… more’, Bobby made an annoyed face, ‘Of all times, this is the one when I can't form a complete sentence’.

‘I still think you say things with unquestionable grace, darling’, Crowley grinned, ‘Even if I think you just said I bore you’.

‘I didn’t say any of that’.

‘Are you sure? Because I’ve been letting you use tongue whenever you wish, I permit you to mess with my expensive clothes, and still you are suggesting I should be more adventurous’, he pouted, ‘Could never guess how demanding you would be’.

Bobby rolled his eyes, ‘You’re making it more difficult on purpose, aren’t you?’ 

‘Demon, remember?’ 

Bobby huffed and sat back on the chair, ‘Idjit’.

Crowley smiled.

Fondly.

With those heart-eyes he sported since that dinner in Kyoto, and that Bobby now pondered if were not there even before.

‘Let’s make a deal, Robert’, at the reaction, the demon smirked, ‘Not that kind of deal. I’ll rephrase it: let’s commit on trying to go what you call ‘all the way’ next time we manage a date’.

Bobby squinted, ‘You just want time to take precautions, don’t you?’

‘Maybe’.

‘Paranoid bastard’, the hunter shook his head, ‘That’s all right. I’d probably do the same’. 

 

xxx

 

They just had time to go on a date after some more days of teaming up with the Winchesters to clean up Castiel’s last mindless stunt.

His diplomatic abilities were not exactly on point, even for an angel. And the fact he had chosen Dean for help was not a brilliant idea.

Bobby, Crowley, Castiel, Sam and Dean had a long argument on the merits of calling a hot-tempered human for a complicated negotiation when the other options were the experienced King of Hell, the Winchester’s very wise surrogate father and the brother who had temporary superpowers (and was probably in the TOP 5 most empathetic hunters of the USA).

That conversation was a turning point for Crowley’s relationship with the Winchesters, by the way: they were initially suspicious at the offer of help from the powerful demon; however, his obviously sincere praises to Bobby and Sam and even more sincere annoyance at what he called Castiel and Dean’s ‘moronic’ plans convinced them Team Free Will had a new member.

Castiel, on his side, started the meeting slightly offended at his choices being questioned, but soon he recognized his bond with Dean made him strategically blind and agreed to share things with the whole group, next time.

And then Dean was kind of offended that he was not considered the best choice, but to placate him it was enough to serve pie, and Crowley had wisely provided some.

 

xxx

 

To celebrate the most recent win, Bobby asked Crowley to go to a café in Paris they had visited twice already. It was a great place to lounge and watch the crowd from the small tables on the sidewalk, and both felt that was what they needed.

 

xxx

 

It was night. Humans and well-concealed other creatures passed by, living peacefully side by side for the moment. 

When they went to crowded places, Crowley insisted on Bobby using glasses prepared with holy water, so he was able to see demons and angels that could get too close for comfort.

When the hunter took off the glasses after they had finished their éclairs, the demon was intrigued, ‘Tired, pet?’

‘Nah. Don’t have to see everybody inner things to feel safe’, was the answer, ‘No need to watch everything, tonight’.

‘Who are you and what have you done to my favorite paranoid bastard?’

‘I’m in peace with the world and everyone living on it’, he looked back at Crowley, smiling, ‘And I’ve seen your true form for hours. As interesting as it is, want to go back to the appearance you chose and my human eyes are used to see’.

Crowley had no reaction for some moments.

They had spoken about it: Bobby pondered that a demon’s called ‘true form’ was, in fact, what the racks did to what was left of their human essence; it meant that a meatsuit was a kind of statement on how the creature wanted to be seen.

Crowley had tried to mock the notion, saying Bobby was ‘too philosophical’ on such an unimportant matter; however, he had been visibly touched that the hunter, who had a gorgeous soul, not just had got used to the diabolic visage of the King of Hell’s true form, but found it intriguing.

(First time Crowley permitted him to use the special glasses in his presence, Bobby raised his brows in surprise at the convoluted forms escaping the meatsuit’s orifices and skin but, instead of recoiling in revulsion, he asked all kinds of questions and reached out tentatively to feel it in his fingertips.

Crowley enjoyed the honest curiosity. Bobby had something of a scholar, focused on knowledge and research with no judgement, that was enchanting.)

If that was not enough, every time the hunter admitted to enjoy his meatsuit of choice was a delight. 

Crowley contorted his face as if he had just felt ill, while making the familiar gesture of adjusting himself in his pants.

Bobby was confused at the mixed signs, ‘What happened?’

The demon raised his hand to ask for a moment, before breathing dramatically, as if needed air to live, and not just to speak, ‘I’m having a warm feeling at your carefree attitude. It seems related to the well-being of any creatures that wander on Earth, too’, he set a hand on the table between them, ‘I felt good because you said you missed my meatsuit, what sounds normal, but I felt good because this place remind me that we prevent tragedies every time we join forces’, he frowned, ‘It’s so good I’ve got aroused, as if I’m suddenly mixing sex and goodness’, he frowned, ‘It’s disgusting’.

‘Oh, Princess, you shouldn’t worry’, Bobby mocked without real harshness, ‘You’re still the evilest of them all’.

Crowley smiled almost shyly, ‘I’m not so sure I’m still the egocentric being who raised among the ranks of Hell, anymore’.

‘Yes, you are’, Bobby patted the hand on the table, ‘You feel so glad because a safe world is a world where we can be like this. It seems egocentric enough, to me’.

‘Uhm. That’s a possibility to consider’, Crowley pursed his lips in thought, ‘For a horrifying moment it seemed I had developed a hint of appreciation for what’s human’.

‘Well, I’m human’.

‘A most peculiar one, darling’, the demon turned his hand to hold Bobby’s, ‘You don’t really count’.

‘Watch out, Crowley. You may have just said I’m the reason why the King’s preferred place in the world is not his own kingdom’.

‘My preferred place was never Hell – being it mine or not’, Crowley spoke with sudden sadness, his eyes cast down, ‘When I became King of Crossroads I felt like I had finally found my place. I was a businessman. I was successful’, he stared at their hands, ‘When the opportunity to go up in the ladder happened I hesitated, but not for long. What could I lose?’

‘That’s a good question’, Bobby was serious, ‘Do you think you lost something by becoming king of all damned?’

The demon glanced at the crowd, then at his companion, ‘I’ve lost everything’.

Bobby blinked in surprise and waited for an explanation.

‘I wanted to set the rules and make them work. But I soon realized Hell is not about order. Demons are not privileged minds: the rack takes it from them, and what is left couldn’t care less about anything but their own animal desires’.

‘That’s what you were running from when you offered me a new deal’, Bobby said, ‘The emptiness of it’, he leaned his head, ‘Sisyphus’s task – rolling the rock up the hill every day and seeing it roll down the moment you get there’.

‘Exactly, love’, Crowley looked into his companion’s eyes, relieved to be understood, ‘And then I touched your soul, and it gave me a taste of the things I lacked for much of my existence’, he frowned painfully, ‘Have you realized that in Hell I can’t never have the real you, Robert?’

‘Yeah’, Bobby nodded, ‘In Hell I’d be changed’.

‘No one knows what may happen to a righteous soul in the racks. Almost all of them are corrupted, but some resist. John Winchester resisted. Dean resisted for decades. It would take so much time to break a soul like yours that I wonder what such a process would do for me’.

The demon paused, analytical eyes searching the human face.

‘You realize, then, that it was for the best that we had my contract redone’.

‘The way things developed between us, I must admit I enjoy both sides of your being – the powerful soul and the gorgeous body’, both hands joined around Bobby’s, ‘In Hell what most attracts me in you would be lost’.

‘This line of thought takes you closer to the human experience on the meaning of life’, Bobby used his thumb to caress the hands in his, ‘We have a small window of opportunity to have this – just the exact amount of time when I have my soul in my body, and you have your mind in that meatsuit’.

‘As I said’, Crowley scoffed, ‘Disgusting’.

‘It’s not so bad’, Bobby chuckled, ‘As a demon, you shouldn’t feel anything, much less get interested in a nice soul and an old body like me. And, still…’, Bobby reached out with his free hand to join the others, ‘…here we are’.

The demon looked at their hands as if he was just realizing what that meant.

Figuratively, they had formed a very strong bond.

‘You’re not the only one to feel grateful to be here, like this’, Bobby resumed speaking, ‘I came to cherish this thing you started’.

‘I’m used to have the most brilliant initiatives’.

‘Maybe changing the world for the better is a collateral that neither of us expected and makes you uneasy’, Bobby gave one of his small sweet smiles, ‘But I’ll be damned if it doesn’t feel so right it’s worth not having total control over everything’.

‘I see what you’re doing’, Crowley squinted, ‘You want me to not feel disgusted at my good deeds to you turning into good deeds to the whole world, and at the same time suggesting I should be as carefree as you’, he shook his head, ‘Not very smooth, Robert’.

The hunter made an affronted face, ‘I’m just acting on our own interests’.

‘Stop patronizing me’.

Bobby laughed in a way that has been turning more and more frequent and never ceased to warm Crowley all over.

Seeing the intensity in the other’s eyes, Bobby scoffed, ‘Let me guess – you have that boner again’.

‘It never really went away’, Crowley shrugged, ‘May we go?’

Bobby rolled his eyes at Crowley saying such a thing and throwing him such a question, ‘Yeah. Let’s pay and get out’.

‘I have permanent credit here’.

‘All right’, the hunter got up, ‘To some dark alley, then’.

Crowley grinned at the way Bobby referred to the fact he was usually dragged to some frightful secluded spot in order to teleport.

They were really used to each other.

 

xxx

 

The demon King had a cozy room reserved in a hotel with a view of the Eifel Tower.

The giant window with the view was currently the only source of light in the bedroom, and it was just enough to put in evidence the shapes and forms of the two men on the bed.

Their time by themselves started as usual: Crowley made Bobby’s clothes disappear with magic, waited for him to lay on his back and started sucking him while still completely clothed.

(Some buttons were undone, because the teleporting had happened in the middle of a quite heated kiss, and Bobby was not one to miss opportunities to ravish the demon.)

The human was groaning at the expert touches. Since the first time he had to admit Crowley’s mouth felt perfect, but he always dedicated himself to the blowjob with such enthusiasm, making clear how much he enjoyed doing it, that Bobby felt like every time was special. 

He caressed the demon’s hair, eager to show his appreciation.

After a quite nice move that involved a hot tongue around the shaft, Crowley let go and rested his head on Bobby’s stomach.

The hunter raised his head to see what had happened.

Crowley was looking at him with hazy eyes.

There was lust and uncertainty looming there. 

A voice that could only be described as shy sounded in the room, ‘Robert…’

At this point in their relationship the hunter knew what was going on in the demon’s mind, and he hurried to speak, ‘Hey, it’s ok if we don’t go all the way, tonight’.

The eyes were dark with desire and doubt, ‘I told you we would’.

‘You told me we would try’, Bobby smirked and mimicked the other’s accent, ‘As in we will make our best efforts’.

Crowley recognized the line he had used against Robert when he was asked to give the soul back, and started laughing.

So, they had reached a point where they could joke about that.

A wall crumbled inside the demon and he crawled up the human’s body until they were face to face, smiling affectionately.

‘You seem happy to see me’, Bobby teased at the face and the clothed erection against his.

‘You make me disgustingly happy, Mister Singer’.

‘Show me how much, Your Majesty’.

Crowley’s mouth opened in arousal.

He raised his hand, murmured a ‘To Hell with it’ and snapped his fingers.

Crowley dedicated himself to a deep kiss, keeping his hands on Bobby’s hair, leaving the hunter free to touch him and finally feel his body.

The moment Bobby felt the whole body over him naked and understood that he was given a huge green light, he put his hands to action, touching, palming and exploring every curve and path of skin he could reach.

And that’s when things got out of control.

Crowley soon found out he was not prepared for that kind of intimacy.

His lips devoured Bobby’s as if he had decided to reveal that kisses while being intimate had turned into something important to him.

He was moaning as if he had decided to reveal how much he enjoyed having his meatsuit being thoroughly explored like that.

He moved his hips as if he had decided to show off his moves and reveal all he wanted was to convince the hunter to take him.

But he had not decided to show or reveal anything. 

Those things were just pouring from him, untamed.

In what seemed a maneuver to have some control of the situation again, Crowley parted from Bobby’s mouth and raised his hips to get the human’s member inside him.

The loud animal groan he heard from the man under him, instead of clearing his mind and giving him some sense of power, pulled them together, and they met halfway to resume kissing while Crowley rode Bobby.

At that point, all appearances were lost.

The King of Hell became a whimpering mess, moving without thinking, his senses focused on the delicious sensations of that big man in and under him, those rough hands anchoring his meatsuit and teasing parts of him he should not permit anyone to find out made him meow like that.

And Bobby’s enthusiasm, touching all he could reach, eager and with no signs of repentance, didn’t do any favors to calm things down. 

Crowley had to do something he didn’t remember ever doing since he was in this meatsuit, which he had complete control over: he had to put a hand on the base of his own cock, adding physical aid to the strength of mind to keep himself from coming.

Bobby reached out for the demon’s hand, ‘Don’t hold off’, he said, pulling the hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles, ‘Let me watch you’.

Crowley frowned as if in pain.

It took him a moment to reach a decision, but when he did, it was with no reserves.

He rested one hand on Bobby’s large chest and used the other to touch himself, slowly, just teasing the head of his cock in his palm with circular motions and providing the show the hunter had asked for.

When he straightened his back and closed his eyes, coming, it was deeply felt, long and beautiful.

Bobby was enchanted by the whole scenario – the King of Hell impaled in his cock while touching himself under the moonlight –, but he was especially taken by the shyness of avoiding his eyes during the orgasm.

It spoke of how difficult it still was for the demon.

Crowley kept his eyes shut for some moments, regulating the meatsuit breathing.

Bobby just watched, his member pulsing in arousal at the supernatural creature who was currently having trouble to deal with the intensity of what existed between them. 

The demon opened his eyes and finally looked back at the human, ‘May I keep going?’

‘No’, Bobby smirked, ‘Allow me’.

Crowley blinked, having difficulties to understand what had been said, and Bobby seized the rare opportunity of a confused Crowley to flip them over.

It was the first time that the King was under Bobby in bed.

The hunter understood that being suddenly on his back with a larger man over and inside him could make Crowley feel attacked, and he stilled all movements to make sure they were on the same page, ‘Is this ok?’

The demon was wide-eyed.

No, it should not be ok. He was always the one on top. This position was something he never permitted anyone to put him in, no matter how powerful he was and how easily he could break free from a hold like this.

However, the light filtering through the window made every line on Robert’s face softer, his attentive blue eyes shone, and Crowley didn’t manage to find a good reason to stop whatever the hunter wanted to do with him. 

‘Go on, love’, he lifted his legs to encircle Bobby’s waist with them, ‘Take the wheel’. 

Bobby supported a hand on the mattress and used the other to grab Crowley’s hip.

He leaned in to kiss the demon’s lips while he took his time to find the better position to go deeper and hit the right spots.

He knew he had succeeded when Crowley gasped in his mouth.

Bobby kept there and started grinding.

The whines he extracted from the demon were the most precious thing.

He already knew the supernatural stamina of the demon in bed, and he knew that this specific demon could do some impressive things with this meatsuit; thus, it was undeniably arousing that he could make such a creature whimper and tremble like he was doing.

It opened the gates of Bobby’s own lust, and he became verbal. 

‘Let’s find out how much control you have over that meatsuit’, the hunter said, nipping at Crowley’s lobe, ‘I want that cock drooling for me’, he bit the side of the neck and licked the pain away, ‘Will you do that for me? Show me how much you like this?’ 

‘Yes, love’, Crowley more moaned than spoke, ‘Keep doing that’, his whole body writhed, ‘I’ll give you everything’.

The King spoke and flinched.

He didn’t intend to make a promise. 

It was terrifying how lost in the moment he must be to say such a-

‘I’ll milk you in ways no one else ever did or will ever do’, Bobby moved to support Crowley’s hip with one of his thighs, and used the now free hand to press the spot behind the demon’s balls, pressuring the prostate in just the right way, ‘You won’t need anyone else to satisfy you’.

Crowley’s eyes rolled.

He relaxed at the knowledge that Bobby – all domineering and strong and buried inside him – was not the least interested in anything but their intimacy. It seemed he hadn’t even registered that an offer was made.

The demon surrendered completely.

‘I don’t want anyone else, Robert’, he grabbed Bobby’s shoulders in despair at the shots of pleasure, arching his back, ‘I just need you’.

Bobby varied the movement, doing a surprising thrust, and Crowley whined.

‘That’s it. I wanna hear it’, the human did it again, raising his torso to face the other, ‘And look at me. Let me see what I do to you’.

For a moment, Bobby thought the demon was going to cry, such the intensity of his stare.

So, he stopped and used the hand on the mattress to caress the other’s hair, eyes locked with his, ‘Trust me’.

‘Robert…’, the demon pleaded.

‘Yeah?’

Crowley moved his lips as if he was ready to say something, but nothing came out.

There was not an articulate thought to be expressed, in fact.

It was just raw need. 

‘That’s ok’, Bobby said, pecking the lips under his soothingly, ‘My King has been good. He deserves just the best’.

The words shattered something inside Crowley.

He pulled Bobby for a desperate kiss, grabbed the human’s buttocks and showed him how to grind the deepest and toughest a human was able to, proving that a demon could take a lot without even flinching.

Especially a demon as enamored of his partner as this one.

The leaking of pre-cum had abundantly wetted both their stomachs when Bobby came inside Crowley, triggering a new orgasm from the King of Hell.

When they were able to focus in the real world again, they faced each other.

The demon’s face had a baffled look.

‘That’s how it feels to be together’, Bobby smiled softly, pulling out and resting the other’s legs on the bed, ‘You’re welcome’.

Crowley raised a hand to caress Bobby’s cheek.

He did it so gingerly it seemed he didn’t really believe the other man was real.

When he spoke, was in a whisper, ‘Let’s seal it’.

It was not a business proposal.

It was not even an offer.

He was begging, and both knew it.

‘If my soul is not involved’, Bobby was very serious, ‘You can name your terms’.

Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off the human’s, ‘You have my loyalty for as long as you live’, the demon gulped down, ‘I can’t promise anything about your soul after death, but while I have the strength and power to reach you, I’ll do it with the purest actions and intentions’.

Bobby was surprised at how un-demonic that promise was.

He waited for the demon to tell what he expected in return.

However, nothing came.

Crowley’s eyes were filled with dread.

He grabbed one of Bobby’s hands.

It was as if he just needed the human close.

As if he didn’t hope to ever be really accepted, and was resigned to settle for anything he was given.

Bobby couldn’t prevent his heart to break a bit for Crowley.

They had just had a beautiful moment of intimacy, and the creature was desperate to cling to it, not able to hide his immense sadness and his fear of being abandoned again.

In that moment, Bobby decided there was just one thing for him to do.

‘For as long as I live and, if we find a way, even after death…’, he declared, voice without hesitation, ‘…you have my love’.

Crowley’s face got illuminated in a way no one had ever seen.

Bobby leaned in to seal the deal with a chaste kiss.

Both felt a heat taking them from head to toe.

Yes, it was related to the fact that they had just rewritten their contract.

Maybe it was related to the fact they had used a bit of tongue.

However, it was strongly related to the fact that they had exchanged the most daring vows ever spoken between a human and a demon, and something like that has fate-altering consequences.


	7. How it ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has been following this.

*I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.

‘I’m a busy demon, Robert. I can perfectly leave if the Wonder Boys want to come over to have a heart-to-heart with their daddy. Just say the word and I will be glad to finally have some time for state affairs’.

Bobby, who had just entered the house from the yard with a grumpy demon on his tail, threw an amused look over his shoulder, ‘They just get here tonight. You can stay if you stop being stupid’.

Crowley didn’t answer – he halted by the kitchen doors, hands in his pockets and a hovering glare.

‘Don’t set my things on fire’, Bobby warned, serving himself some water.

‘I need to vent out my frustrations’.

‘What you need is to tell me what’s the matter with you and the whining’, he gulped down half a glass in large chugs, ‘It’s been days’.

Crowley stared at the throat moving and wet lips in fascination.

‘Eyes over here, demon’.

Crowley blinked, getting out of the reverie, and frowned again, ‘It’s more practical to set something on fire’.

Bobby turned to the sink, ‘Talking like civilized folk may get me in the mood’.

If Crowley was a dog, his ears would have perked, ‘Now you have my attention’.

Bobby took advantage of being with his back to the demon and grinned.

They had been together for months, now, and sex was not the main feature of their relationship, anymore. Of course, it still was very present, frequent and enjoyable for both, but they had been spending so much time together just chatting and sharing things that sex had turned into one more element of their routine, not the focus it had been at the beginning. 

What was good, once it could be used in negotiations like this.

‘I’m all ears’, the hunter said, turning with the now clean and dry glass in his hand, ‘What has got the King of Hell’s metaphorical guts in a knot?’

‘I have real guts, Robert. They are just not necessary’.

‘Stalling’.

The demon got serious and munched over what to say for some moments.

Bobby waited.

Hurrying that demon never took him anywhere.

‘I wonder what it means that your boys are thinking of retiring’.

‘Who said anything about retiring?’

‘Dean brought that girl to meet us… The one with a son who is probably his…’

‘Lisa and Ben’, Bobby nodded, ‘They seemed pretty good, together’.

‘I wonder if they will have a room for Castiel in their house in the suburbs’, Crowley made a vague gesture and went on, ‘The Sasquatch has been searching universities…’, the demon ignored Bobby’s surprised look at how much he really paid attention to the news about the Winchesters, ‘It’s a matter of time for them to settle’.

‘Settling is usually a good thing for humans, given our short life spams’, Bobby shrugged, ‘Most of us dream of having a home and a career that doesn’t involve blood and gore’.

‘Don’t get me wrong, darling. I cheer that their days of smelly motel rooms will be over…’

‘But?’

Crowley didn’t answer for a long time.

Bobby moved to put the glass in its place, then supported his back on the sink to face the other more comfortably, once this conversation was proving to be harder than expected.

‘I hope you don’t get offended, Robert, but I don’t believe in happy endings – operative words being ‘happy’ and ‘endings’’.

The hunter frowned in confusion, ‘You mean for the boys? You don’t believe they can get out of the life?’, at the demon’s hesitant nod, he added, ‘Well, they’re not. They still want to help Castiel and you, and they won’t be shy if any monsters cross their way’, Bobby leaned his head, ‘The difference is that they decided to do something else, too, besides, you know…’

‘Wrecking havoc and creating chaos amidst blood and gore?’

‘Yeah’.

‘I see’, Crowley said, his eyes darkening, ‘But I was not talking just about them…’, he pursed his lips, ‘In my experience, there is no peace at the end of the journey. There is no end, in fact, just a new start where something is going to inevitably surge from the shadows to grab your legs and make you fall’.

‘You may find it difficult to accept that having peace for at least a part of existence is worth trying because you’ve been in a long and until now endless loop of life and death’, Bobby pondered, approaching Crowley, ‘To humans it is hard to believe, too. Having the opportunity to have a peaceful life and finding someone to stay by your side for that is a lot of luck’.

The demon stared at the man in front of him.

He was pondering on the notions presented.

That was another thing that had turned common between them: the demon was always open to discuss things with Bobby and, if the arguments were qualified (what, knowing Bobby, they rarely weren’t), change his mind.

Bobby sustained the stare, and resumed, ‘Castiel is taming the angels. You have a strong hold on demons. Why can’t our poor souls have some years without fighting the end of the world? What if we just want to go back to hunting ghosts and werewolves?’

‘Those were simpler times’, Crowley nodded, then sighed, ‘I’m not really able to understand, but I can appreciate it’.

They exchanged gentle smiles, as it happened when they dropped the teasing and, after discussing some subject seriously, reached a reasonable agreement. 

It was strangely intimate. They were not so easy to admit their difficulties and doubts to anyone else, but somehow they had developed an urge to do it between them. 

Suddenly, Crowley squinted, ‘Why, Robert. If Dean wants a family and Sam, his studies, in order to achieve peace and happiness for a while, I wonder what your ideas on that are’.

‘I don’t want peace now. I’m doing my share to be forgiven from any sin I have ever committed, thanks to enduring the King of Hell in my life for so much time’.

Before Crowley could protest at those words, the hunter grabbed his hips, making their bodies collide, and started assaulting his neck.

‘Don’t test your luck, hunter. Our liaison is what keeps the universe balanced and is giving a chance of a normal life to those morons…’, Crowley tilted his head and started undoing his tie to give his lover better access.

‘You self-centered bastard…’, Bobby groaned between nips, ‘You really think the world is in debt with you?’

‘With us, pet’.

Crowley’s hands were getting bold.

Bobby groaned at a surprisingly strong hold on his buttocks and parted, ‘Let’s go up’.

‘So fond of my gift, aren’t you?’, the demon smirked, ‘I think the tube is great, too, but can we wait the needed time for it to fill-’ 

‘My bedroom’.

Crowley froze.

Bobby’s bedroom had been the only place of that house still off-limits.

The demon supposed it was Karen’s room, and they never discussed it.

‘Come on’, Bobby grabbed his hand and pulled him obediently to the stairs.

 

xxx

 

When they entered the room, Bobby locked the door behind them and let go of Crowley to go to a side desk.

‘What are you doing, love?’, the surprised demon’s voice sounded behind him.

‘I need a knife’.

‘We both know you’re not into knives during sex, Robert’.

‘I have a demon trap under the bed, idjit’.

‘Must be this one I’m currently in’.

Bobby turned to look and, yes, Crowley was already on the bed, what meant inside the demon’s trap.

Kneeling.

Naked.

‘Yeah, that one’, the hunter licked his lips, ‘Why do you…?’

‘I’ve been willing to offer myself to you like this for a long time’, Crowley started moving on the bed, ‘No better opportunity than when you decide to open the doors of your bedroom to me’.

The demon got on his fours, his ass proudly in the air.

Bobby’s heart was pounding.

He hadn’t expected it.

It was too good to be true.

Crowley had put himself inside a demon’s trap, no fight and no resistance.

Naked and basically powerless, in a room unfamiliar to him.

Breathing deeply to control his excitement, Bobby closed the drawer and approached, eyes on the demon while taking his clothes off.

Crowley’s eyes were on him, too, following every move with hungriness.

The hunter stopped by the side of the bed, ‘Come here. Let me repay a favor’.

He pulled the demon’s legs out of bed, until the feet were touching the ground and Crowley’s middle was pressed against the edge. Then, Bobby started a trail of lips and tongue from the nape to the curve of the ass, until he knelt between the thighs and proceed to lick and kiss everything on the rear area, like Crowley had done for him in their first date.

‘You don’t have to repay any-Oh, Robert. Do repay’.

Bobby chuckled and went on, resting his forearm on the small of the demon’s back, feeling the meatsuit relax completely under his touches. 

Unfortunately, his restraint was not the same as the demon’s, who wriggled his hips teasingly until Bobby couldn’t wait anymore and had to get up, entering the body under him in one harsh trust, then supporting all his weight on him.

Bobby had never heard Crowley moan and beg like that.

He suspected no one ever had.

He caressed, he prodded, he said soothing sweet nothings in Crowley’s ear, taking advantage of a moment free of the doubts and suspicions that may still be lingering in the demon’s mind.

He tried to keep a slow pace, but the creature under him reacted so beautifully to the most demanding moves that Bobby felt comfortable to be rough and go deep and grind harshly.

And then he grabbed the other’s shoulder with a strong hand and pulled hair with the other, to tilt the head enough for a wet kiss.

They kept moving against each other in an uncontrolled and animalistic way, now just groans and moans being exchanged.

Crowley came first, and his desperate whine took Bobby over the edge. 

They stayed there for a long time, enjoying the closeness, Crowley clenching around Bobby’s cock, and Bobby with his lips planted on Crowley’s back.

One of the demon’s arms moved until he reached the hunter’s hair with his hand to caress it, ‘That was wonderful, love’.

The level of softness in his voice was only for the being currently on top of him.

The King had given up hiding his fondness for some time, now.

‘Yeah’, Bobby agreed, sighing, ‘It was’.

The faintest of sounds was heard in the distance.

Crowley was surprised at the sudden movement of Bobby getting off him. Without the weight pressing him down, he raised from the edge of the bed and turned to sit on it, wondering what had happened.

Bobby was standing by the window, lifting the curtains. He listened for a moment to the now persistent noise outside.

It was the familiar roar of the Impala, getting closer and closer.

The hunter let go of the curtains, went to the table he had previously tried to reach when they entered the room and opened the drawer to pick something.

It was an angel’s blade.

The moment Bobby closed the drawer the sound of the Impala – motor and now, tires against terrain, was heard on the yard. 

Crowley tensed, ‘Didn’t you say they were not arriving until the night?’

Bobby didn’t raise his eyes from the blade in his hand, ‘Sometimes people change their minds’.

‘Yes’, Crowley gulped down, the grip of fear getting him, ‘They do’.

“So, this is how it ends”, the demon thought, “With a trap”.

Crowley should start planning an escape by now, but he couldn’t move or think straight.

He had just been proven right in the worst way possible.

There was no peace and no happiness, for him. His existence was fated to be a succession of disappointment, hurt and loneliness.

That is why he had never let his guards down. That’s why he always kept in mind that no one would ever care for him – because sooner or later he would be betrayed and abandoned. 

It had been like that since he was a small malnourished boy whose mother left when she decided he was not worth even three pigs.

And that was why this hurt like nothing hurt before. This time he had really believed that someone cared for him. He had changed his original plans because he believed Robert’s feelings were real.

It was all a lie.

Well, maybe not a complete lie. Maybe Robert had enjoyed this thing between them, being him the generous and nice human he was. But he was a hunter, and his better instincts would win, sooner or later.

Crowley recognized his stupidity. Someone so special would never consider him anything but a monster.

Believing that was a mistake. 

A fatal mistake. 

Even if for some improbable strike of luck the demon managed to escape that situation, he had no idea of what to do of the shattered pieces of his heart hurting him from inside out. 

No power over any realm could fix that loss.

Crowley gathered the sheets around his shoulders, closing them on his front like a cloak.

He stayed in silence, hands joined on his lap over the bundle of cloth, realizing how ridiculous he must seem covering himself now that he had already shown everything.

He didn’t have a soul. He shouldn’t feel like something deep inside had been crushed, but that was exactly how he felt –wounded and never able to heal again.

Bobby closed the drawer and approached with the knife, still looking at it, a frown on his forehead.

Crowley realized something.

Whatever Robert had decided to do – kill him right now, keep him prisoner for research or whatever –, he would agree with.

That man was wise. If he thought Crowley should die, the demon would accept it; if he intended to extract information or body samples, the demon wouldn’t raise a finger to stop him.

The only thing Crowley wanted to ask was that it happened between them. He didn’t mind falling in disgrace if it was by Bobby Singer’s hands. However, he didn’t want the Winchesters to be part of it.

He tried to clear the lump in his throat and, even if he didn’t manage completely and felt like he would cry at any moment, Crowley made an effort to speak, ‘Robert…’

Bobby huffed, annoyed, ‘What do you want to do?’

Crowley blinked in confusion, ‘Pardon?’

‘Those idjits have no sense of time or space…’, the hunter scoffed unhappily and knelt beside the bed, close enough to the demon’s legs to be kicked if that was the case, to lift the rug and start carving the trap, ‘You can go to Hell – no pun intended. You said you have things to do. I understand. I can call you when they’re gone’.

Crowley gulped down to find his voice, then gulped again, because the meatsuit seemed in short circuit.

‘No need for a silent treatment’, Bobby said, eyes focusing in his work, ‘I didn’t know they were so close’.

Still, there was no answer.

Satisfied with his work, Bobby straightened his back and saw Crowley.

The demon was staring at him with big shocked eyes.

‘What?’, he asked, kind of frightened by the sight.

‘You will let me go?’

‘Well, I want you to stay, but- Wait’, Bobby stared in disbelief, ‘You thought I was keeping you in the trap?’

‘You weren’t?’

‘No!’

Bobby had been already very emphatic in his answer, but then he threw the blade away and got up, joints cracking and, still, indignant, ‘Why would I leave you stuck here?!’

Crowley didn’t answer. 

He seemed scared to death, and that was a lot to say about how he was feeling right then.

‘You paranoid bastard…’, Bobby softened, visibly disconcerted by the frightened puppy look, ‘You thought I had brought you up here to fuck you in my bed and do what? Give you to the boys? Attack you with a blade? What kind of psycho you think you’re dealing with?’

The demon didn’t move.

‘We exchanged vows!’, Bobby scolded, ‘Do you take me for a man who says something at someone’s face and then bury blades in their back? What about my beautiful soul and all that jazz?!’

The King of Hell had his mouth hanging open, eyes fixed on the human as if it was difficult to follow what was being said to him.

‘Yeah, I know’, Bobby nodded in understanding, his whole demeanor calming down, ‘You never could trust anyone like this’.

At the noise of the doors of the Impala, Bobby turned and started getting his discarded clothes, ‘We’ll have to discuss this later’, he put his undershirt, ‘You started this. You wanted to give me good things’, he threw the shirt on, ‘Now use that cunning mind of yours to find a way to cope with the attachment’, he grabbed the jeans and raised his leg awkwardly to put it on without supporting himself on the bed, ‘You can’t think I’m hurting you every time I do something you can’t control. I’m not hurting you’, he raised the other leg, ‘And I’m not leaving you, you idjit’.

Still there was no answer.

Bobby, busy pulling his pants up, started grunting something under his breath about a demon who didn’t lend him a hand with the clothes just because he liked ogling him.

And then he heard the aforementioned demon’s voice, ‘I love you, Robert’.

The hunter stopped fussing (now with his belt) and turned to stare at the source of the sound.

Crowley had moved close to the door while Bobby ranted, and now was standing there, completely clothed.

And seemingly ready to disappear at any moment.

Bobby stared at the being in front of him, ‘Are you all right?’

Crowley gave a small pained smile, ‘Never been better’.

The hunter approached to put his hands on the demon’s shoulders, ‘Not that I didn’t like it, but… Why you decided this was the time to say the words?’

‘Because you chose to say them when we made our new deal, and I haven’t found in me the strength to say them back’, the King was looking into his human’s eyes tenderly, ‘It happened in Paris, under the moonlight, after a heart to heart and our first time going all the way – it was like a romantic comedy script, and still I couldn’t say it back’, he rested his hands on Bobby’s chest, close to that comforting spot where he could feel heart and soul throbbing, ‘You didn’t demand it, but I wanted to say the words, and I couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t come out’. 

Bobby frowned slightly, focused.

The King shuffled his feet, uncharacteristically shy.

‘We just reached the point where we are because of your awesomeness, Robert…’, he looked away for a moment, gathering braveness, then back at Bobby’s face, ‘What a demon calls love may be twisted and uncomfortable for a human, and that’s all I have to offer’, he tilted his head, ‘I was afraid it would not be enough for a human with a soul like yours’. 

Bobby was silent for some moments, his mouth open in something akin to shock.

Then, he let go of Crowley to put his hands on his hips, huffing at some inconvenient tears, ‘You decided to say those things to me when the boys are just some steps away?’, he gulped down the emotion, ‘I’d hate you if I didn’t love you so much!’

Crowley blinked in Bobby’s arms for a tight hug.

The human sniffed, ‘You’re such an idjit. There’s no such thing as what demons call love. Demons can’t even love. You can because you’re different. I’ll have whatever you call love as long as it doesn’t turn into some violent psychotic thing, and we both know it won’t happen’, he pressed the other against him, caressing his hair, ‘You keep saying I’m The Man and you forget you’re so damn special. You hear me?’

Crowley nodded against Bobby’s shoulder.

He would deny forever that he didn’t speak because he was controlling his sobbing.

The moment was broken when they heard Sam and Dean calling Bobby’s name from the front door.

‘Bollocks’, Crowley groaned, ‘Now we’re both emotional to face those morons’.

‘It serves you well’.

‘Be nice, Singer’, he parted enough to show off his healing powers by making his puffed teared eyes turn back to normal, ‘I can always go to Hell and deflect the situation’.

‘Don’t you dare’, Bobby breathed deeply to clear his nostrils, ‘No kisses for you for a week if you leave now’.

Crowley dried his partner’s cheeks with his thumbs while sporting a teasing smile, ‘You wouldn’t be able to resist my lips’.

‘I was not referring just to lips’.

‘Now you have a point’.

 

xxx

 

Crowley didn’t disappear on Bobby.

He not just stayed, but went down to greet and be a nice host to Sam and Dean.

And if he was not completely his usual self, it was because he had to keep a façade of serenity while his insides were screaming at the fact he and Bobby had just crossed a new frontier in their relationship.

The boys were already used to Crowley being at Bobby’s when they visited, so they were not surprised at his presence. However, the new couple hadn’t had time to discuss if they would speak clearly about their relationship status to the Winchesters, and it made the demon a bit fidgety.

(Castiel already knew about them. The angel had no idea of what privacy was and had appeared in the yard at some very ill-timed moments.

They had wondered if the angel had mentioned it to the Winchesters, and decided he had not: no way he could have told Sam and Dean about the time he caught the King of Hell pressing the hunter against an old truck while kissing him as if their lives depended on it in any way that didn’t get the boys to run to the yard and demand explanations.) 

The conversation rolled on smoothly. The humans drank some beer, the demon conjured his scotch and they heard the younger men’s news. 

Dean was moving in with Lisa and Ben to a nice house, and intended to start working in construction.

Sam was researching ways to clear his name in Police records and enroll in an University as close as possible to Dean’s home, so they could keep in touch and, when the occasion arouse, hunt together.

When it seemed the Winchesters were satisfied that Bobby was well-informed enough about their lives, they announced their intention to take the road immediately, but Crowley stopped them to make them promise to visit their surrogate father as often as possible. He pointed out how much they owed the older hunter and made clear that, if it was for his own preferences, they could disappear forever, but that was not the case, once ‘Robert, for some undecipherable reason’, liked them.

They didn’t take to heart the half-joking subtle menace and promised to visit.

They even teased Crowley on being "protective" and not "demonic possessive" over Bobby.

(That made demon and hunter exchange stares over the possibility that Castiel had told them something.)

The group said their goodbyes in front of the house, with hugs among the humans and nice claps on the shoulder for the demon, who was surprised (but obviously pleased) to be included.

And then Bobby grabbed Crowley’s hand and kept it in his, chin raised in a mix of defiance and pride.

The King of Hell was comically wide-eyed at the gesture.

Dean raised his brows at the scene.

Sam smiled as if he had just seen the cutest thing ever.

Maybe Bobby and Crowley were not as subtle as they thought they were. Their relationship didn’t seem to be exactly a surprise for the boys.

(Or Castiel had definitively told them something.)

The Winchesters bid their farewells with no comments – but renewed grins – and went to their car. 

When the Impala disappeared, Bobby and Crowley stayed side by side, looking at the now empty yard, hands still joined.

After some moments, the human stated calmly, ‘You’re gonna break it’.

‘Oh, sorry, love’, the demon realized he had been grabbing the hand in his with a bit more of force than necessary, ‘May I take us inside?’ 

Bobby turned to him, ‘Zapping us?’

Crowley nodded.

‘Why? It’s not like we’re that far from the house’, he smirked, ‘Or that we have something to hide’.

‘Bollocks’, Crowley gulped, ‘I need to get back into that trap as soon as possible’.

Bobby raised a brow, ‘You enjoy risky games more than you should for my piece of mind, demon’.

‘Damn it, Robert’, Crowley used his free hand to adjust his pants.

‘You have a boner, again?’, the human was amused, ‘What did I do, this time?’

‘You outed us to your boys in the cutest way possible. You just said my recklessness worries you and that you’re not ashamed to be seen with me…’, Crowley huffed, ‘So many things that I can’t quite explain right now’.

‘Told you I have a superpower related to you, Princess’.

Bobby spoke and grinned one of his rare self-satisfied grins.

‘Yes, my Prince, that you have’.

The demon, contrary to the roles they had just mentioned – and their statuses for the world outside –, lifted their joined hands to brush his lips on Bobby’s knuckles, as the perfect gentleman he could be.

‘Thank you for trusting me like that’, the hunter said, moved by the delicate gesture.

‘Thank you for teaching me it can go both ways’.

‘You’re welcome’, Bobby leered, ‘But watch out: I’m thinking of getting new traps around the house to keep you sharp’.

‘Oh, Robert’, the demon’s eyes shone, ‘I wouldn’t have it any other way’. 

‘You’re just going to get trapped on purpose, aren’t you?’

‘There’s no limits to what I’d do to make you happy, darling’.

‘Balls’, Bobby bit his lower lip, what made Crowley’s mouth open in a sudden thrill of arousal, ‘Just take us inside’.

‘Really, Robert?’, the demon chuckled, raising his free hand to snap his fingers and blink them away, ‘You have a boner for my affections?’

Bobby didn’t answer.

He pulled Crowley for a kiss so deep they disappeared from the yard without any dramatic gestures.

That demon still had a lot to learn; luckily for him and for the Fate of all realms, he had found a human with all the best intentions to teach him right.

 

The End


End file.
